Juntos No Mesmo Caminho
by Cherrry-Bomb.91
Summary: Sakura é uma adolescente rebelde que vive metida em encrencas, depois de uma briga com a mãe ela é mandada para morar com seu pai numa fazenda. Mas o que Sakura não sabia era que Sasuke, o enteado certinho de seu pai fosse roubar seu coração e dobrar sua personalidade forte. [Sasusaku]
1. Notícia Inesperada

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Olá pessoal *-* eu resolvi reescrever a fanfic desde o começo. O motivo é que ela é uma fanfic antiga e pouco destruturada nos primeiros três capítulos. Iria ficar ruim se eu mexesse quando revisava, iria dar um probleminha no capítulo futuro e depois vocês não iriam entender nada, então eu tomei essa decisão.  
O processo não vai demorar tanto, por que a fanfic tem poucos capítulos postados, então logo os capítulos inéditos surgirão - depois de quase um ano em hiatos.  
Bom deixarei algumas coisinhas a claro:  
1º - Como a fanfic está reescrita, eu mudei umas coisinha bem de leve, como a escrita por exemplo.  
2º - A fanfic está de sinopse nova, a antiga não estava muito boa.  
3º - A história é inspirada no filme Um Caminho Para Dois. É um drama e é bem legal.  
4º - A fanfic está de capa nova, e totalmente de minha autoria, então nada de copiar.  
5º - Farei o possível para atualizar toda semana, mas nem sempre vou conseguir por causa das outras fanfic.  
Bom, desculpe fazer vocês esperarem tanto, e peço que tenham um pouco de paciência e que goste dessa nova versão.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - NOTÍCIA INESPERADA**

.

Gritos alvoroçados podiam ser ouvidos por toda a rua, eram gritos animados em coro. E no meio de tantas casas, uma ao lado da outra, havia uma em especial. Especificamente numa garagem aberta, oito jovens adolescentes estavam sentados no chão formando uma roda. Estavam comemorando o segundo dia de férias da escola jogando desafio, e o desafiado da vez era a garota de cabelos estranhamente cor-de-rosa, que bebia num gole só um copo cheio de vodca.

\- Vira! Vira! Vira! Vira! Vira!

Os gritos dos amigos a motivava a jogar o líquido goela adentro, sentindo-o descer queimando. Não era a primeira vez que bebia, e por isso não sentiu dificuldade de virar todo o copo, fazendo uma careta com o gosto amargo que havia ficado em sua boca.

\- Aeeeeê ...

Bateu o copo no chão, escutando os amigos comemorando o desafio comprido e fitou o garoto ruivo a sua frente, que erguia as sobrancelhas.

\- Faz melhor, babaca. - ela não podia evitar o sorriso irônico em seus lábios para o garoto que havia a desafiado.

\- É Sasori, você poderia dormir sem essa. - Deidara, pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, rindo.

\- Sakura você é louca. - disse Ino, sua melhor amiga enquanto sorria e balançava a cabeça negativamente para os lados.

Sakura a fitou.

\- Eu só cumpri o desafio, fofa.

\- Vamos fazer outra coisa, isso ficou chato. - a voz entediada de Gaara soou no meio as outras vozes.

Konan que estava ao lado da Sakura se manifestou.

\- O Gaara tem razão, gente.

\- O que foi Konan, também vai amarelar? - questionou Sakura a fitando. - Agora é a minha vez de desafiar.

\- Sakura o dia ainda está claro para você desafiar alguém a andar pelado pela rua. - disse Yahiko, concordado com a namorada.

\- Vocês são um bando de maricas. - ela se levantou do chão, ficando de pé e caminhando para fora da garagem.

\- Sakura aonde você vai? - perguntou Ino se levantando também, assim como os outros.

\- Vou para casa - respondeu sem parar de caminhar. -, estou de castigo por ontem.

\- Parada meliante! - se manifestou Hidan já ao seu lado. Ela parou e o fitou. - Vamos ao bar aqui perto.

\- Às três e meia da tarde? - perguntou Gaara, fitando seu relógio de pulso.

Hidan arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para o amigo.

\- O quê que têm? Beber agora tem que ter hora?

\- Hidan tem razão. - disse Sakura. - Eu tô dentro.

\- Mas você não disse que estava de castigo? - questionou Deidara.

Sakura apenas sorriu debochadamente.

\- Foda-se o castigo.

\- Eu também estou dentro. - disse Sasori, parando ao lado de Sakura enquanto tragava o seu cigarro e soltando a fumaça no ar. Sakura tomou o cigarro de sua mão de deu uma longa tragada. Sasori tomou de volta da mão da garota. - Você é muito abusada, sabia?

Sakura apenas deu de ombros.

\- Já que todos concordam, então vamos por que a tarde e a noite é uma criança. - a voz de Yahiko soou, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Os amigos de dividiram e entram nos dois carros que estavam estacionados em frente a casa amarela de Hidan.

[...]

O hospital geral de Tóquio estava bem movimentado, fazendo o trabalho dos médicos e enfermeiros ficarem bem agitados. Para Mebuki não era diferente. Havia acabado de sair do quarto de seu paciente que estava em observação depois de uma parada cardíaca há dois dias. Entrou em sua sala e sentou sem sua cadeira. Seu corpo estava tenso, e sua cabeça doía devido às horas intensas de trabalho.

Olhou as horas em seu pequeno relógio que ficava em sua mesa, constando ser 19hrs. Faltava menos de uma hora para seu turno acabar. E apesar de sentir alivio por poder descansar um pouco em sua cama macia, ela não queria ir para casa. Não queria chegar cansada do jeito que estava e brigar com a sua filha adolescente.

Mebuki se sentia cansada psicologicamente e acima de tudo estressada. Brigar com Sakura todos os dias estava acabando com seus nervos. Ela não conseguia encontrar paciência para lhe dar com a menina. Não sabia o que havia acontecido para que Sakura ficasse tão impossível e rebelde. Ela queria a sua menininha doce e alegre de dez anos atrás, mas sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

Havia deixado à garota de castigo em casa, por ter chegado ontem a noite escoltada por policiais. Eles haviam declarado que a pegaram pixano patrimônio público. Não sabia o que fazer naquelas horas, apenas deu uma bronca - que foi ignorada pela menor - e a deixou de castigo. Havia ligado para a casa várias vezes para ver se ela estava cumprindo a ordem, mas descobriu que não, ela havia saído.

Já era de se esperar.

Ergueu um pouco seu corpo, ajeitando-se na cadeira e nesse momento o seu celular começou a vibrar em cima de sua mesa. O número era desconhecido, mas mesmo assim resolveu atender.

\- Alô? - podia ouvir a música alta no fundo, apenas franziu o cenho.

\- Senhora Mebuki, estou ligando para avisar que encontramos sua filha jogada no beco. Ela está estuprada e morta. - as gargalhadas em a seguir havia denunciado ser Sakura. Pelo tom de voz enrolado e descontrolado, deveria está bêbada.

Mebuki apenas fechou os olhos, tentando manter a calma. Não havia se impressionado com esse tipo de ligação, pois Sakura tinha esse costume de ligar de números desconhecidos e passar trote para deixá-la louca.

\- Sakura, onde você está? Eu não falei para você ficar em casa? Você está de castigo.

\- Relaxa Mebuki, eu estou com uns amigos me divertindo. - outra gargalhada. - Olha, só para você não dizer que eu sou uma péssima filha, eu estou te avisando que não vou dormir em casa hoje.

A mulher franziu mais as sobrancelhas, Sakura estava testando sua paciência.

\- Sakura, quando eu chegar em casa eu quero ver você lá. Você me entendeu?

\- Eu já disse que eu não vou dormir em casa! Quer que eu soletre, velha?

\- Se você não estiver em casa daqui à uma hora, eu vou rodar essa cidade toda e te trago a força, está entendendo Sakura? Sakura?

A linha havia ficado muda.

\- Droga. - jogou o celular na mesa, sentindo suas mãos tremerem.

Sakura havia acabado com seus nervos, estava tomando calmantes para conseguir ficar de pé. Podia sentir as primeiras lágrimas caírem, por causa de seu sistema abalado. Ela não era mais aquela mulher forte como era antes, e muito menos tinha forças para enfrentar o gênio rebelde de sua filha.

E era tudo por culpa dela.

\- Eu não aguento mais. - murmurou chorosa. - Não aguento...

Pegou seu telefone que havia jogado na mesa e discou o número que há meses não ligava mais. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era uma atitude covarde, mas ela tinha quefazer alguma coisa antes que acabasse louca.

Ouviu os toques chamando umas cinco vezes antes da voz conhecida de seu ex-marido soar do outro lado.

\- Alô?

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando impedir as lágrimas que caiam em seu rosto.

\- Kizashi, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Mebuki? - a voz do homem pareceu surpresa. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? A Sakura está bem?

\- Não exatamente... Quer dizer, a Sakura está bem. - ela escutou o suspiro do outro e continuou, sendo direta: - Eu quero que a Sakura passe um tempo com você.

O silêncio se manifestou.

\- Kizashi, você ainda está aí? - ela perguntou, pouco preocupada pela ausência do outro na linha.

\- Estou. - pausa. - Por que isso agora Mebuki? - ele quis saber.

\- Você não quer passar um tempo com ela? - Mebuki respondeu a pergunta do ex com outra pergunta. Podia sentir o desespero tomando conta de si. Ela estava jogando o problema para Kizashi.

Sim, sua filha havia se tornado um problema para sua vida, seu maior problema. Sentia-se envergonhada disso, não queria sentir esse sentimento de se livrar do sangue do seu sangue, mas ela havia chegado ao seu limite.

\- Não é isso... Eu vou amar passar um tempo com minha filha, tenho saudades dela. - o outro se manifestou. - Eu só quero entender do por que dessa sua atitude repentina. Você nunca permitiu a Sakura vir para fazenda passar um tempo comigo. Acho que eu mereço uma explicação.

Mebuki fitou o teto, sentindo a enxurrada de lágrimas invadirem seus olhos.

\- Eu não aguento mais viver no mesmo teto que ela. - desmoronou, agora chorando descontrolada. - Kizashi eu não suporto a minha própria filha. Ela é insuportável. Se eu ficar mais um dia com ela eu vou acabar louca.

O homem sentiu o desespero na voz da ex, e se questionou; o que estava havendo entre as duas. Nunca em sua vida havia visto Mebuki naquele estado, ela era uma mulher forte.

\- Mebuki, se acalme. - pediu o homem, estava preocupado com ela. - O que está acontecendo entre você e a Sakura?

\- Kizashi, por tudo quanto é sagrado me deixe levar a Sakura para aí. - ela o interrompeu. - Por favor, só por essas férias. Eu preciso de um tempo para mim. Eu preciso de um pouco de paz.

\- Mebuki, fique calma. Você pode trazer a Sakura. Mas fique calma.

Só dela ouvir a confirmação do outro, o peso que havia em suas costas pareceu aliviar.

\- Obrigada Kizashi. - ela fungou. - Posso levá-la amanhã?

\- Amanhã? - a voz pareceu surpresa. - Pode... Eu só vou preparar as coisas por aqui, para chegada dela.

\- Obrigada mais uma vez. - ela fechou os olhos e deu mais outra fungada. - Amanhã cedo eu chego aí.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Kizashi.

\- Hm.

\- Me desculpe por levar esse problema para a sua vida.

\- A Sakura não é nenhum problema para mim. - a voz de Kizashi soou fria.

\- Você não entende, ela vai fazer a vida de você e de todos na sua casa num verdadeiro inferno. Ela vai tirar isso de letra.

\- E eu vou fazer o possível para que ela fique bem. - a voz saiu seca e sem humor algum. - Até amanhã.

\- Até. - e desligou.

Não pode evitar soltar um suspiro aliviado, ela iria se livrar de Sakura.

[...]

Sakura abriu a porta de sua casa tropeçando nos seus próprios pés. Sua visão estava desfocada e sua cabeça estava girando devido à bebedeira, mas seus amigos estavam piores do que ela, principalmente Konan e Deidara que haviam vomitado horrores no bar. Sua mãe havia enchido seu saco, falando que iria buscá-la e tal, por isso resolveu voltar para casa e evitar mais um problema a mais.

Mulher maldita.

Tateava cegamente os móveis pelo escuro para não cair no chão. Iria seguir assim até seu quarto, mas de repente a luz da sala acendeu, fazendo-a fechar os olhos automaticamente e voltar a abri-los em seguida.

Ergueu o olhar e viu Mebuki sentada na poltrona individual num canto da sala. Ela estava de camisola, seu rosto estava sério.

Iria vir bronca, revirou os olhos.

\- O que eu disse sobre você não sair de casa hoje, Sakura? - começou a mais velha, com uma voz autoritária.

\- Ah mãe, não enche. - ela murmurou com a voz enrolada e voltou a caminhar com passos trôpegos até o seu quarto.

Mebuki ficou de pé enquanto franzia o cenho.

\- Olha só para você? Está bêbada e mal consegue se manter em pé. - deu alguns passos e parou de frente para a filha, que bufou irritada. - Onde você estava?

\- Eu estava transando. - ela sorriu. - Dei muito até desmaiar, se você quer saber.

A resposta da filha havia pegado desprevenida, deixando sua expressão indignada. Não duvidava se aquilo era verdade ou não, tudo era possível vindo de Sakura.

Soltou um suspiro, arrumando paciência.

\- Eu falei que eu queria você em casa quando chegasse. E olha só a hora que você vem chegar, mais de uma hora da manhã.

\- Era melhor não ter vindo para casa, e ficar escutando essa sua falação de merda. - Sakura gritou a última palavra na cara da mais velha.

A pouca paciência de Mebuki havia se esgotado.

\- Olha como você fala comigo garota, eu sou a sua mãe! - igualou a sua voz com a da filha, estava gritando.

\- Mãe? - Sakura gargalhou, descontrolada. - Agora você quer ser mãe? - a fitou com raiva no olhar. - Você não estava nem aí para mim quando eu era pequena, eu vivia jogada pelos cantos. Eu cuidei de mim mesma. - ela bateu em seu peito. - Por que mamãe, você preferia ficar enfurnada naquela merda de hospital, cuidado da merda dos seus pacientes e se esquecendo de cuidar da sua própria filha.

Sakura sentia a angustia a consumindo por dentro, foram anos de solidão, anos querendo a atenção da mãe e não tinha. Ela precisava jogar aquilo para fora. Não iria admitir que sua Mebuki fosse tomar o seu papel de mãe depois de anos de ausência. Ela não estava ali quando ela menos precisou, quando ela sofria com o divórcio dos pais. Ela havia sofrido sozinha.

Queria que o tempo voltasse atrás, queria aquela época quando ela tinha seu pai e sua mãe juntos perto de si.

Depois da separação Mebuki voltou para Tóquio, e começou a seguir sua profissão que foi interrompida quando ela nasceu. E desde então a vida de sua mãe era sempre fora de casa, e dentro de um hospital, cuidado de seus pacientes e esquecendo que tinha uma filha pequena.

\- Eu tinha que trabalhar para te sustentar e te dar do bom e do melhor. - a outra disse, se defendendo. - E olha como você me paga? Desgosto em cima de desgosto.

\- Eu não queria nada disso, eu só queria a sua atenção. - Sakura disse furiosa. - Mas você Mebuki, é incapaz de dar isso, por que você é seca por dentro...

O som do tapa soou pela sala, fazendo o rosto de Sakura virar para o lado. Mebuki havia batido nela.

Levou sua mão no local do tapa e olhou surpresa para sua progenitora, que estava com a mesma expressão séria.

O ódio subiu por suas veias.

\- Você me bateu. - sua voz saiu entredentes, reprimia a raiva que ela tinha daquela mulher.

\- Você não me deu escolhas. - a outra respondeu, sentindo no fundo o arrependimento começar a dominar.

Nunca em toda a sua vida havia levantado a mão para bater na filha, mesmo Sakura a provocado. Ela preferia brigar com ela e a colocar de castigo do que isso. Mas dessa vez ela se descontrolou.

Sakura passou por ela e começou a ir para seu quarto, mas Mebuki segurou em seu braço, fazendo a outra a fitar.

\- Amanhã você vai para a casa do seu pai, vai passar um tempo com ele.

A garota uniu as sobrancelhas e a olhou, incrédula.

\- Você fumou? Eu não vou pra porra nenhuma! - gritou a última frase, puxando seu braço do aperto de sua mãe.

\- Você não tem o que querer.

\- Você é louca.

\- Sairemos amanhã bem cedo. - Mebuki continuou, ignorando o insulto da filha.

\- Eu já falei que eu não vou pra porra de lugar nenhum! - os gritos de Sakura ecoavam por toda a casa.

Em seguida saiu em disparada e entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta em seguida. Podia ouvir sua mãe falando do outro lado, no corredor, mas estava ignorando. A raiva estava a consumindo por dentro, sua cabeça estava girando devido à bebida.

Tirou aquela roupa que só fedia a vodca, cerveja e outras bebidas alcoólicas que havia tomado no bar e pegou seu pijama que estava jogado no chão, do mesmo jeito que ela havia deixado de manhã. Não tomou banho e muito menos tirou a maquiagem que estava borrada em seu rosto, apenas se jogou na cama.

Não escutava mais a voz de sua mãe, e se ela pensava que iria sair de Tóquio, largando tudo para trás para morar no fim de mundo, ela estava totalmente enganada. Tentou traçar algum plano na cabeça, mas o sono e o cansaço eram maiores, que nem percebeu quando havia pegado no sono.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS**

O que acharam dessa versão?  
Como viram dei uma mudadinha básica, nada muito grave.  
O que me dizem dessa relação da Sakura com a mãe?  
O que vai acontecer quando ela chegar na fazenda do pai?  
Espero ver a opinião de vocês, é muito importante, e também pode mandar suas críticas reconstrutivas, isso é bom, mas nada de me xingar, isso é ruim.  
Bom semana que vem estarei de volta.  
Bjs.


	2. Ares Novos

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - ARES NOVOS  
**

.

Mebuki se sentia irritada logo cedo de manhã, motivo; era a quinta vez que entrava no quarto da filha para chamar e nada de Sakura se levantar.

\- Sakura acorda! - ela sacolejou a garota que se cobriu ainda mais, apertando mais os olhos.

\- Me deixa em paz. - ela murmurou sonolenta, mas começava a se irritar com a insistência da mãe.

Mebuki apenas suspirou cansada, tentava a todo custo não se estressar. Era isso que Sakura queria.

Foi até o canto do quarto e pegou a mala que havia arrumado ontem mesmo com as coisas da filha e caminhou para a saída, mas parou no portal e olhou para Sakura ainda deitada.

\- Você tem dez minutos para estar pronta. Está me ouvindo, Sakura? Dez minutos. - disse antes de sair do quarto e levar a mala pesada para o carro.

Sakura resmungou alguma coisa enquanto virava de barriga para baixo, colocando o travesseiro na cabeça, e voltando a dormir.

Lá fora Mebuki terminava de colocar a mala da filha no porta-malas, tinha perdido tempo demais, especificamente uma hora e meia. Fechou o porta-malas e esperou pela boa vontade de Sakura, mas sabia que a adolescente não iria ceder seu pedido assim tão fácil, e comprovou sua teoria quando passaram os dez minutos, vinte para ser mais exata.

Fechou s olhos e suspirou três vezes a procura de nervos para o que iria vir a seguir. Entrou dentro de casa novamente e foi direto para o quarto da menor. Ela estava do mesmo jeito que havia saído, dormindo.

Aproximou-se da beirada e puxou o cobertor de cima dela e o jogou no chão, descobrindo a filha por inteiro. Sakura abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta e tonta pela bebedeira de ontem, virou de barriga para cima e sentou-se num rompante, olhando sua mãe com uma cara nada boa.

\- Você pirou? - gritou a garota. - Não vê que eu estou querendo dormir?

Dobrou seu corpo para o lado e pegou o cobertor jogado no chão, mas Mebuki foi mais rápida e tomou de suas mãos.

\- Já são nove horas, nós estamos duas horas atrasadas. - começou Mebuki, perdendo a paciência. - Olha só para você? Ainda está com roupas de dormir.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas, sua cabeça latejava.

\- Atrasada pra onde? Tá louca!

\- Olha como fala comigo! - a mais velha ralhou um pouco alto demais. - Se você não estivesse caindo de bêbada ontem, teria dado mais atenção no que eu falava.

Sakura soltou uma risada sarcástica, saindo da cama.

\- Como se eu prestasse atenção nas baboseiras que você fala.

Mebuki franziu o cenho, irritada com o modo nada respeitável da filha.

\- Você vai passar um tempo com seu pai até a segunda ordem.

O sorriso sarcástico de Sakura sumiu de seu rosto, substituindo por uma expressão irritada.

\- Eu não vou para _porra_ nenhuma se você quer saber!

\- Você vai sim.

Com a pouca paciência que Sakura havia esgotado, agarrou o braço da filha e arrastou para fora do quarto, ignorando os berros de Sakura.

\- Me larga sua velha, você está me machucando! - Sakura se contorcia, puxando seu corpo para trás para se livrar do aperto da mão, mas sem sucesso.

Mebuki se manteve firme, puxando a filha para fora de casa.

\- Entra no carro. - a soltou para poder fechar a porta da casa.

\- Eu não vou entrar. - Sakura bateu o pé cruzando os braços, sua mandíbula estava trincada com a raiva que estava sentindo da mais velha.

Mebuki terminou de fechar a porta e se virou para a filha.

\- Entra agora! - exigiu, severamente. - Você não se domina ainda, Sakura.

Sakura a fitava, incrédula.

\- Você quer que eu saia desse jeito? - abriu os braços. - Se você não percebeu, eu estou de pijama ainda.

\- Tivesse pensado nisso há duas horas quando eu te chamava para se levantar.

\- Eu não quero sair de Tóquio.

 _\- Entra No Carro!_

Sakura percebeu que não havia opção, sua mãe estava louca para se livrar de si. Agora ela iria ter mais tempo para se dedicar para aquele hospital idiota.

Se dando por vencida, Sakura deu as costas e entrou no carro, se acomodando no banco do carona.

Mebuki soltou o ar, podendo sentir o começo de sua enxaqueca dar as caras. Não demorou para entrar no carro e dar logo a partida.

O caminho foi em completo silêncio, intenso e sufocante, e nenhuma das duas ousava quebrá-lo. Sakura fitava a janela, perdida em pensamentos em como sua vida estava uma merda. Sua mãe nem ao menos deu um tempo para que ela pudesse trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos, e principalmente tomar um banho, pois ela podia sentir o cheiro de bebida impregnado em si. Bufava a cada dez segundos enquanto batia a cabeça no vidro irritando Mebuki.

\- Dá para você parar? - a mais velha questionou, com o cenho franzido, sua cabeça doía.

Sakura parou e fitou a mãe, e sua voz saiu entredentes com um misto de raiva:

\- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Mebuki desviou seu olhar da pista para a filha, seu estado era deplorável, mas foi Sakura que procurou. Voltou sua atenção para pista e não demorou para que visse um posto de gasolina.

O caro parou no posto, Mebuki iria aproveitar para abastecer o tanque, pois a viagem iria ser longa.

\- Aqui tem uma lanchonete, deve ter um banheiro. - olhou para a filha que já abria o carro, ignorando-a.

Sakura não esperou sua mãe terminar de falar, saiu o mais rápido possível, batendo a porta com certa força. Ela queria mostrar para Mebuki o quanto ela estava irritada. Caminhou com passos rápidos e entrou na pequena lanchonete decaída com algumas pessoas comendo aqueles salgados encharcados de óleo.

Parou em frente ao balcão, ignorando os olhares tortos dos clientes e um incrédulo da mulher que estava detrás do balcão.

\- Posso ajudar? - a mulher perguntou com uma simpatia falsa.

Sakura reprimiu sua vontade de revirar os olhos, e respondeu com um tom mais falso que a outra:

\- Onde fica o banheiro?

A balconista demorou uns segundos para responder.

\- Aqui atrás. - apontou para uma porta de madeira num pequeno corredor.

Ela não esperou e já entrava no banheiro minúsculo, fechando a porta por dentro. Deu uma olhada rápida no local, percebendo que ali não era um local muito higiênico.

Parou em frente a um lavabo redondo com um espelho na parede, onde refletia sua imagem péssima e destruída. Ela não havia tirado a maquiagem ontem, e por isso o preto do lápis de olho estava todo borrado, um verdadeiro panda. Seu cabelo estava horrível, todo embaraçado e grudento e fedia a cerveja.

Lembrou-se de seus amigos, ela não teve nem tempo de se despedir e muito menos de travar uma fuga e desaparecer durante suas férias de verão. Mebuki era uma péssima mãe, sua pior inimiga.

Ela abaixou seu olhar e abriu a torneira e começou a lavar seu rosto, para tirar um pouco da ressaca que sentia. Sua cabeça ainda doía, e estava com fome. A imbecil da sua mãe esqueceu-se desse detalhe, antes de jogá-la no carro.

Ela tinha raiva, muita raiva, iria para um lugar esquecido por Deus, e mesmo que sentisse saudades de seu pai, ele morava no fim do universo.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, tirando um pouco dos resíduos da água e se olhou novamente, sorriu ironicamente.

Se seu rosto estava ruim, agora estava uma merda.

Bufou.

Desviou seu olhar da figura estranha que refletia o espelho para o chão, a procura de alguma coisa cortante. E como se algo a iluminasse no momento, ela viu um pequeno estilete jogado num canto, perto da lixeira.

Caminhou até ele e o pegou. Estava velho e enferrujado, completamente deveria está cego, mas não importava.

Voltou para frente do espelho se viu ali, uma garota de ressaca com os cabelos longos cor-de-rosa embaralhados. Pegou uma mexa da frente e sem pensar duas vezes levou a navalha do estilete nos fios, e usando um pouco mais força os cortou. E foi assim sucessivamente, mecha por mecha até que seu cabelo comprido não existisse mais.

Ergueu a cabeça um pouco para cima, jogando o estilete no chão, passando as mãos pelos ombros para tirar o cabelo. Seu perfil agora era de uma garota de ressaca com os cabelos curtos e mastigados, um lado maior que o outro e com fios longos caindo.

Sakura sorriu sarcástica com tudo aquilo que ela fez, com certeza sua mãe iria surtar. Mas pouco estava se fudendo para ela.

Mebuki já havia abastecido o carro e estava dentro da lanchonete esperando a filha que havia sumido no banheiro. Havia perguntado para a balconista simpática se ela tinha visto-a, e confirmou que ela estava mesmo no banheiro.

Fez um pedido de salgados para a viagem, Sakura ainda não tinha comido nada, e isso não era bom para a saúde. E mesmo com suas brigas com a filha, ela era mãe e não conseguia não se preocupar com o bem estar da menor. Ela só estava precisando de tempo para recarregar suas energias para uma nova dosagem de Sakura.

Ela escutou barulho de passos e quando olhou um pouco mais para frente, além do balcão - onde a balconista embrulhava se pedido -, não pode deixar de se sentir indignada com o que via.

Sakura voltou para o meio da lanchonete com os cabelos mal cortados e emaranhados e o rosto pior quando a vira minutos atrás.

Ela parou a sua frente.

\- O que você fez? - Mebuki sussurrou, olhando para sua filha, incrédula.

\- Cortei o cabelo. - sorriu irônica.

Mebuki uniu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por que você fez isso, Sakura?

O sorriso da menor sumiu, e seu cenho franziu.

\- Por sua culpa. - acusou. - Se você não tivesse me tirado da cama a força e me jogado no carro, eu não precisaria cortar o meu cabelo. - aumentou a voz, atraindo a atenção dos outros. - Você não me deixou tomar um banho! Eu estou fedendo a bebida, estou de pijama e muito menos comi alguma coisa.

\- Vai para o carro.

Sakura não retrucou, apenas saiu do estabelecimento, ignorando os olhares incrédulos dos clientes.

Mebuki suspirou, colocando uma mão na testa, tentando se acalmar.

-Aqui senhora. - olhou para a balconista que lhe estendia uma sacolinha branca com os lanches embrulhados.

\- Obrigada querida. - agradeceu, pagando pelo lanche.

A balconista a fitou, pouco preocupada.

\- A senhora está bem?

Mebuki abriu um pequeno sorriso falso e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sim, e pode ficar com o troco.

Não esperou ouvir os agradecimentos da balconista e logo saiu do estabelecimento, caminhando até seu carro onde uma Sakura já esperava com uma cara nada boa.

A viagem com certeza iria ser longa.

[...]

A grande casa de fazenda com tintura de um branco encardido destacava aquele cenário rural. Kizashi e sua família estavam reunidos na mesa, almoçando. Havia esperado por sua ex e sua filha a manhã toda, mas recebeu uma ligação de Mebuki avisando que iriam se atrasar. E quando o barulho de motor ecoou lá fora, deixou todos da casa em alerta.

\- Será que elas chegaram? - Mikoto, sua bela e atual esposa que sentava a sua direita perguntou, o fitando.

Kizashi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, se levantando da cadeira.

\- Eu acho que sim.

Ele saiu da cozinha e seguiu para a porta da sala, onde receberia sua filha de braços abertos.

\- É a Sakura, mamãe? - perguntou uma pequena e linda garotinha de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, fitando a mãe.

Mikoto olhou para sua pequena menininha de cinco anos que sentava ao lado de seu irmão e sorriu.

\- Acho que sim meu bem.

A pequena saiu da cabeira atraindo atenção do irmão para si.

\- Não vai terminar de comer não Mya?

A pequena parou no portal e fitou o irmão.

\- Eu vou ver a Sakura, vem Suke. - ela não esperou a resposta do irmão e saiu correndo atrás do pai, fazendo Mikoto dar uma risadinha com o comportamento elétrico da filha.

Sua pequena estava ansiosa para conhecer a irmã mais velha, principalmente quando soube que ela tinha os cabelos cor-de-rosa como os das bonecas que havia em seu quarto.

O garoto moreno revirou os olhos, voltando a comer seu almoço.

Mikoto voltou sua atenção ao filho que comia despreocupadamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sasuke sempre foi um menino quieto, na dele, tão tranquilo que às vezes ela mesma tinha nervoso de como ele podia ser tão calmo.

\- Vamos receber sua irmã Sasuke. - exclamou a matriarca se levantando da cadeira.

\- Ela não é minha irmã, mãe.

\- Ela não é sua irmã de sangue, mas é de consideração. - ela protestou. - Agora se levante daí e não faça essa desfeita, eu não te criei para ser um mal educado.

Sasuke suspirou e se levantou em seguida.

Não se podia discutir com a dona Mikoto, sua mãe era um doce de pessoa e uma mãe maravilhosa, mas sabia ser severa quando tinha que ser.

Mikoto era do tipo de mãe que gosta de ver seus filhos embaixo de suas asas, e a família toda unida. Ele se lembrava de quando Itachi passou numa faculdade de prestigio com boas notas e teve que se mudar para a capital, para estudar administração. Mikoto só faltou encher um balde de lágrimas com um drama enorme fazia, falando que iria ficar sem ver o filho, mas estava feliz por saber que ele estava ganhando o mundo e virando um homem.

Itachi havia prometido que iria visitá-los sempre nas férias, e ele estava cumprindo o que prometeu, e isso já tem dois anos.

Mebuki estacionou o carro, e pode ver pelo Kizashi sair de casa. Ele parecia o mesmo desde a última vez que o viu - ano passado -, quando ele foi para Tóquio visitar Sakura. Estava usando Jeans surrado e uma camisa de xadrez marrom e preto com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. Os cabelos estavam curtos e estava de barbicha.

Uma garotinha havia saído logo atrás e parado ao seu lado, agarrando suas pernas. Era pequena, com os cabelos pretos amarrados e duas Marias chiquinhas e um vestido florido, era uma graça. Deveria ser a sua filha com a atual mulher.

Sakura saiu do carro e viu seu pai parado na varanda, ele abria um sorriso largo quando a viu. Kizashi estava surpreso por ver que a filha estava maior do que a última vez que a viu e um pouco mais... _Diferente._

Ele fitou sua pequena menina que estava agarrada em suas pernas, passou a mão em seus cabelos e a afastou delicadamente, voltando em seguida sua atenção para a filha que o havia o chamado:

 _\- Pai._ \- Sakura falou alto enquanto corria para abraçá-lo.

O mais velho aproximou-se, e logo estava aconchegando sua doce menina nos braços, num abraço de urso.

Mikoto e seu filho Sasuke apareceram na hora em que pai e filha se abraçavam. Mya que observava a cena percebeu sua mãe e agarrou suas pernas, num gesto tímido. A mais velha olhou a filha e sorriu, passando um braço em seus ombros e aconchegando mais para perto.

\- É a Sakura mamãe.

\- Sim querida.

Sasuke fitava a cena e arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu os trajes da garota. Ela estava de pijama. Os cabelos estavam mal cortados, parecia que ela tinha enfiado a cabeça em alguma garrafa ou num triturador. O que diabos era aquilo? Aquela era a garota que parecia uma boneca como Mya se referia? Pois para ele, ela estava parecendo uma esquizofrênica.

Kizashi se separou um pouco da filha para poder olhar seu perfil.

\- Minha filha que saudades. - ele sorriu, recebendo um sorriso fechado de Sakura. - Está maior e bonita e um pouco... Diferente.

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada debochada.

\- Essa é a nova moda de Tóquio pai, criada por Mebuki.

\- Tudo bem Kizashi? - Mebuki apareceu ao lado, interrompendo as ironias da filha.

Kizashi voltou sua atenção para a ex-mulher, abraçando-a formalmente.

\- Vou bem, e você? - eles se separaram.

\- Na medida do possível. - a antiga Haruno soltou um sorriso forçado, fazendo Sakura revirar os olhos.

Mikoto se aproximou com seus dois filhos, sorrindo simpática e fitou Sakura.

\- Seja muito bem vinda querida.

Sakura ignorou, deixando a mulher um pouco desconcertada, fazendo Sasuke franzir o cenho.

Kizashi quando percebeu o clima, tratou logo de apresentá-los.

\- Essa é a minha esposa, Mikoto, o meu enteado Sasuke, e minha filha Mya. - O patriarca apontava para cada um deles.

Sakura olhou para cada um deles, até seus olhos encontrarem os pares de olhos negros do garoto. Ele parecia ter sua idade, mas tinha cara de caipira babaca.

Sasuke pode ver direito o rosto da garota, ela era muito bonita, mesmo diante daquela mancha preta que estavam embaixo dos seus olhos verdes, iguais os da Mya.

Sakura desviou seus olhar primeiro.

Mikoto e Mebuki se cumprimentaram educadamente com abraços e beijos no rosto.

\- Muito prazer Mebuki.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Mikoto. - respondeu a outra, e se afastaram. Ela fitou o adolescente e a criança ali. - Seus filhos são lindos. - ela voltou a fitar a mulher que ocupara seu lugar na vida de Kizashi.

Ela não queria mais não conseguiu não sentir aquela pontinha de inveja por Kizashi ter reconstruído sua vida, enquanto ela se afundava no trabalho e nos problemas que Sakura arrumava.

\- Obrigada. - sorriu Mikoto. - Sakura é uma garota muito linda, faz jus o que o Kizashi fala.

Sakura apenas soltou uma risada debochada, com o tanto de baboseira.

Mebuki sorriu comprimido.

\- Não vamos ficar aqui fora, vamos entrar. - chamou Kizashi atraindo atenção de todos.

\- Ah, não Kizashi. - Mebuki se manifestou. - Eu só vim deixar a Sakura, tenho que voltar imediatamente para Tóquio, eu tenho um plantão para cobrir hoje.

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos, o hospital sempre foi à prioridade principal de sua mãe.

\- Que pena. - disse Kizashi.

Mebuki caminhou até o porta-malas e tirou à mala de Sakura, Kizashi ajudou a carregar.

\- É uma pena mesmo que não possa ficar Mebuki. - disse Mikoto educadamente.

A outra sorriu comprimido.

\- Desculpe, mas deixamos para a próxima.

\- Tudo bem.

Eles se despediram com abraços, até chegar à vez de Mebuki abraçar a filha. Sakura permaneceu com seus braços abaixados, enquanto sua mãe a abraçava.

\- Evite causar problemas, e não cause esse desgosto pro seu pai. - a mais velha disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

 _\- Eu te odeio._ \- Sakura sussurrou em resposta lentamente, abalando um pouco o emocional da mãe.

Mebuki se afastou da filha e a fitou, reprimindo o que tinha ouvido.

\- Fique bem, minha filha. - passou a mão no rosto da mais nova que não mostrou a menor reação.

Mebuki acenou para os outros e entrou no carro e foi embora.

\- Vamos entrar? - perguntou Kizashi a filha que apenas saiu andando a sua frente, ela conhecia o caminho.

Kizashi soltou um pequeno suspiro, e sentiu a mão de sua esposa em sem ombro.

\- Dê um tempo para ela querido, tudo é recente para a Sakura.

\- Eu darei Mikoto. - ele respondeu seguindo para dentro da casa com sua esposa e sua filha o seguindo.

Sasuke ainda estava processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A garota era muito bonita, mas era louca de pedra. Ele sentia que as coisas por diante nunca seria mais a mesma, e torcia para que ela não causasse muitos problemas.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS**

Sakura está bem rebelde, não é?  
Alguma sugestão do que Sakura vai aprontar na fazenda?  
Espero suas opiniões e logo estarei de volta.  
Bjs.


	3. Fofoqueirinha

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - FOFOQUEIRINHA  
**

.

Sakura fitava cada canto daquela sala grande e espaçosa, que um dia já fora seu lar. Não havia mudado muitas coisas, na verdade só o sofá de marrom de três e dois lugares que parecia ser novo, pois o resto continuava como nas suas quase esquecidas lembranças.

Kizashi logo entrou carregando a bagagem da filha na mão e Mikoto vinha logo atrás com a pequena Mya ao seu lado, agarrando em sua saia poliéster florida.

A pequena Haruno fitava sua irmã mais velha de cabelos cor-de-rosa como suas bonecas, suas bochechas levemente coradas pela timidez por alguém desconhecido está ali, mas nada com que alguns minutos a sós para que a timidez fosse embora.

Sasuke foi o último a entrar, fechando a porta em seguida, fitando a família toda reunida observando a garota estranha catando cada coisa com o olhar avaliador.

Kizashi se sentia internamente feliz por ter a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com sua primogênita, fruto de seu primeiro casamento. Havia tempo que não via a sua filha, as coisas da fazenda andavam pouco intensas e o tempo se tornava curto. Sabia que a semana que ele tirava três vezes ao ano era pouco para matar a saudade de sua princesa, mas as coisas nunca era como ele queria. Mikoto era que tinha a tutela e não ele.

Tinha ficado surpreso com a ligação de sua ex completamente descontrolada, ele não podia imaginar que sua doce menina estivesse dando tanto trabalho. Não sabia como era a convivência dela com a mãe, mas iria fazer de tudo para que sua menina se sentisse confortável nesse tempo que passaria com ele.

\- Bom - ele começou fazendo a atenção de Sakura volta-se para si. -, eu espero que se sinta a vontade, a casa também é sua. - sorriu. - E quero que saiba que estou muito feliz em passar esse tempo com você.

Sakura não disse nada e muito menos expressou algum sinal que estava contente com aquilo, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha num modo meio que debochado que não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

Desviou sua atenção do pai para a mulher ao seu lado, e tinha que admitir que aquela mulher era muito bonita. Os cabelos pretos e lisos combinavam com os olhos negros, contratando com a pele branca. Tinha um jeito de ser uma pessoa gentil.

Ela desceu o olhar para aquele _catoco_ de gente que agarrava a barra da saia da maior, os olhos verde e grande a fitava curiosa. Sabia que era sua irmã mais nova, filha de seu pai com sua madrasta com cara de boazinha retardada. Ela não era fã de criança, não tinha paciência com essas pessoinhas intrometidas, e teria certeza que não iria ter paciência com aquela pirralha.

Por último seu olhar focou no garoto alto, encostado na porta de entrada com uma expressão de indiferente, _seu meio irmão._ Os cabelos eram pretos e arrepiados, num corte meio esquisito em sua opinião, os olhos eram negros como os da madrasta, a boca numa linha reta e ele era estupidamente lindo. Mas tinha cara de babaca.

Reprimiu uma vontade assustadora de revirar os olhos, mas a voz de Mikoto a fez sair de seu mundo de devaneios:

\- Querida seja muito bem-vinda. - sorriu com aquele jeito amoroso e reconfortante. - Você deve está cansada da viagem, então vamos que mostrarei o seu quarto...

\- Eu sei onde é o meu quarto. - a voz de Sakura interrompendo a mais velha e a deixando sem graça, fez Sasuke franzir seu cenho enquanto se questionava _quem ela era para falar desse jeito com sua mãe?_

Mikoto era um amor de pessoa, uma mãe muito amorosa, e ele odiava quando alguém tratava quem ele amava de forma rude. A primeira impressão que ele tinha daquela garota era o quanto ela era maluca, doida e _mimada._

Ele odiava isso.

Kizashi percebeu o clima intenso na sala, também não havia gostado do jeito grosso de Sakura, mas não disse nada. Ela só precisava de tempo, e ele daria todo o que ela precisasse.

\- O seu quarto está arrumado, pode ficar a vontade.

Sakura fitou o pai e dessa vez não conseguiu evitar revirar os olhos enquanto subia aquelas escadas de madeira até sumir no andar de cima.

Kizashi suspirou derrotado com a falta de educação de sua filha, onde tinha ido parar a sua menininha carinhosa? Sentiu a mão de sua esposa em seu ombro, erguiu o olhar para ela que sorria confortante.

\- Dê um tempo para ela, querido. Deve está sendo difícil para Sakura sair da cidade grande e vim morar no interior.

Kizashi suspirou, fechando os olhos.

\- Eu sei, mas alguma coisa está me dizendo que não vai ser tão fácil assim.

\- Aos poucos ela se acostuma. - o tom positivo de Mikoto, fez o homem a fitar novamente e abrir um pequeno sorriso.

Como ele amava aquela mulher. Mikoto era uma pessoa muito atenciosa, como mãe e esposa. Ele tinha certeza que Sakura iria perceber essa qualidade da madrasta, pois Mikoto tinha o dom de cativar as pessoas.

Sasuke apenas bufou entediado, sua família estava dando muito mole para aquela garota mal educada que pouco estava se fudendo para eles. Deu as costas e abriu a porta, mas a voz de sua mãe o fez parar no portal:

\- Sasuke vai aonde? Não vai terminar de almoçar?

\- Perdi a fome. - respondeu sem a olhar e terminou antes de fechar a porta: - Vou terminar de concertar a cerca do gado.

Em seguida saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Aquela garota podia fazer todos de palhaço, mas com ele, ela não iria tirar leite com espuma. Nem que para isso ele tivesse que ensinar algumas lições para ela.

[...]

Sakura passou o resto do dia trancada no quarto, que não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que esteve ali. Já havia arrumado suas coisas no guarda-roupa, do seu jeito é claro. Pegou um short curto e rasgado, sua camiseta preta do Slipknot e se dirigiu até o banheiro que ficava ao lado do seu quarto. Tirou toda a sua roupa e deu uma olhada em seu perfil no espelho, vendo o seu estado lastimável.

O cabelo estava acabado, todo picotado, um lado maior que o outro e sem contar em algumas mechas ainda longas atrás. A maquiagem estava borrada e pior do que da última vez que se viu no espelho naquele banheiro nojento de beira de estrada.

Soltou uma risada sarcástica.

Ela estava horrível.

E tudo isso era culpa da desgraçada de sua mãe.

Depois de tomar um merecido banho, deixando a água levar embora os vestígios da preguiça, ressaca, e Tóquio empregando na pele, saiu do banheiro limpa e de cara lavada. Entrou no quarto batendo a porta um pouco forte para que todos soubessem que ela estava odiando ficar ali.

Parou em frente a uma penteadeira antiga e terminou de secar os cabelos, os deixando sem pentear. Pegou o lápis preto e contornou todo o seus olhos com ele, destacando ainda mais os verdes, deixando-a com um visual pesado.

Pegou seu celular - que por um milagre sua mãe idiota havia colocado na mala -, e se jogou na cama, colocando os fones de ouvido e passando sua _playlist_ até achar o que queria. Logo a voz de Corey Taylor soou em seus ouvidos com a voz grave cantando Psychosocial. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo relaxar com aquele som de rock pesado preenchendo sua cabeça.

Uma hora e meia depois ela já se via dormindo, mas o sono era leve, tão leve que tinha sentido a presença de alguém entrar no quarto. Não havia escutado baterem a sua porta devido à música alta, mas o seu sexto sentido estava em alerta, sempre esteve.

Abriu os olhos e viu seu pai entrar no quarto com uma bandeja com um copo de suco de limão com laranja e alguns sanduiches de atum, os preferidos da filha. Podia passar anos, mas ele nunca esqueceu os gostos culinários de sua menina, e queria mimá-la um pouco. Sabia que a filha deveria está faminta, pois não havia dado as caras lá fora desde que chegou.

Depositou a bandeja no criado-mudo ao lado e sentou-se na ponta da cama, fazendo Sakura se sentar e tirar os fones barulhentos dos ouvidos pouco desajeitada.

\- Pai? - ela olhou o mais velho que a fitava atencioso.

Desviou a atenção para a bandeja ao lado e depois para ele de novo, que agora sorria.

\- Desculpe se eu te acordei, mas trouxe alguns sanduiches para você comer, já que deve está morrendo de fome.

Estudou a fisionomia da filha, ela estava mais bonita que da última vez que a viu. Havia percebido que tinha tomado banho por causa dos cabelos úmidos. Não estava mais com aquele pijama e sim com outra roupa um pouco _estranha._ Mas aquilo não importava, sua filha tinha um estilo próprio e estava feliz por passar esse tempo com ela.

A barriga da garota roncou, fazendo o mais velho soltar uma pequena risada gostosa e a garota fazer uma careta.

\- Eu acho que sim.

\- Isso não é um ronco está mais para um trator. - Kizashi riu mais com sua piada.

\- Não achei graça. - seu tom saiu irônico, mas não estava com raiva, sentia falta do bom humor do pai.

Kizashi pegou a bandeja e colocou no colo da filha.

\- Coma um pouco para aguentar até a hora do jantar.

\- Obrigada. - murmurou, pegou o sanduiche e deu uma mordida. O gosto do atum passou por seu paladar, tomou um gole do suco, também aprovando o gosto. Fitou o pai. - Sanduiche de atum e suco com laranja e limão?

\- O seu favorito.

Sakura abaixou o olhar, pensativa.

\- Eu pensei que não se lembrava mais dos meus gostos. - murmurou.

\- Como eu iria me esquecer das comidas favoritas da minha filha querida? - questionou Kizashi fazendo Sakura o fitar e não conseguindo reprimir um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. - Belo corte de cabelo.

Sakura sorriu sarcástica.

\- Você gostou? - perguntou num tom debochado.

\- É... Diferente. - ele disse pensativo, fazendo Sakura gargalhar, e ele gostou por está interagindo com ela. - Estou feliz em ter você aqui. Konoha não é uma cidade grande como você está acostumada, mas o ar puro do campo faz bem para os pulmões.

Sakura mordeu o canto de sua boca e sorriu de lado, voltando a comer o sanduiche.

\- Vou tentar sobreviver.

\- Têm internet.

Aquela palavrinha mágica não havia passado despercebida. O tom humorado do mais velho atraiu a sua atenção com aquela notícia quase historiadora.

\- Sério?

Kizashi assentiu, ainda sorrindo com a cara incrédula e surpresa que a filha fazia, ela havia deixado o sanduiche cair na bandeja.

\- Não é porque que eu moro no "mato" - ele fez aspas com os dedos. - que eu não esteja por dentro das modernidades.

Sakura gargalhou.

\- Ah pai, fala sério.

\- Estou falando sério. - o tom ainda era humorado. - Depois eu te mando uma solicitação de amizade no face e trocaremos nossos números para falarmos no whatsapp.

Não era preciso dizer que os dois caíram na gargalhada com o comentário do mais velho. Sakura havia esquecido o quanto era bom está na companhia do pai. Ela o amava e muito. Só estava chateada com o fato de não vê-lo com frequência.

Desde a hora em que colocou os pés naquela casa, ela havia se sentido uma intrusa. Não era a mesma coisa quando ela e sua mãe morava ali, agora seu pai tinha uma outra família. E pelo pouco que conseguiu captar, era uma família feliz e perfeita como aquelas que ela via só na ficção. Ela não conseguia evitar aquele sentimento estranho como se estivesse fora do aquário, estava se sentindo deslocada, mesmo que seu pai esteja fazendo de tudo para deixá-la confortável.

Aquela não era mais a sua casa.

O celular que estava ao lado na cama vibrou, atraindo a atenção tanto dela como do pai para o aparelho. O nome Ino junto com a foto de identificação da loira dando língua enquanto segurava um picolé apareceu no display.

\- Bom, eu vou deixar você atender seus amigos. - Kizashi se levantava da cama e caminhou até a porta entreaberta, mas parou no portal e fitou a filha que estava na cama. - Sakura - a mais nova o fitou com o telefone na mão. -, a casa é tão sua quanto minha, e não faça cerimônias.

Ele sorriu antes de sair do quarto, fechando-a em seguida, deixando uma Sakura processando as palavras ditas por ele.

O telefone ainda continuava vibrando em sua mão, mas logo voltou sua atenção pra ele e atendeu.

 _\- Testa, onde você se meteu? Está todo mundo pensando que você foi abduzida e está tomando cachaça como os ETs._ \- a voz de Ino soou esparafatosa como sempre, e podia escutar a voz de Sasori soando ao fundo apostando vinte pratas que ela estava no banheiro chamando _Raul._

Revirou os olhos, colocando a bandeja de volta no criado-mudo.

\- Não estou em Tóquio porca.

 _\- Ah Sakura para de caô. Olha o Gaara vai dar uma festa hoje, os pais dele foram para Nagoia e o local é todo nosso e..._

\- Ino - a interrompeu. -, eu estou na casa do meu pai no interior. Não estou mais em Tóquio.

Silêncio.

Sakura suspirou, jogando seu corpo para trás e deitando. Não demorou para que a voz histérica de Ino soasse novamente:

 _\- O quê? Para de brincadeira Sakura._

\- Não estou brincando. - suspirou. - A maluca da Mebuki teve um surto e me despejou de casa e me mandou passar um tempo com o meu pai na fazenda em Konoha.

 _\- Sério?_ \- o murmúrio do outro lado da linha soava pelo telefone. - _A Sakura não está em Tóquio. Testa, estou passada. E agora o que será da gente sem a nossa meliante principal?_

\- Eu não sei. Vou passar as férias toda aqui, se eu não me matar antes. - murmurou as últimas palavras. - Eu vou enlouquecer com esse ar puro Ino, eu preciso respirar um pouco de poluição!

 _\- Então testa, eu só posso te dar os meus pêsames e me divertir na festa do Gaara que vai bombar._

\- Piranha. - Sakura ralhou escutando a outra gargalhar no outro lado da linha. - Se for para jogar na minha cara que vai se divertir e eu aqui no tédio nessa fazenda idiota eu vou desligar na sua cara e te bloqueio no face, sua vagabunda.

 _\- Calma amiga, acho que o ar puro está te fazendo mal. Você sabe que eu te amo, né?_

Sakura estava com uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas sua atenção desviou para uma pequena cabeleira preta e um par de olhos verdes a espionando pela fresta da porta.

Revirou os olhos e bufou.

Mya estava indo para o seu quarto com sua boneca favorita quando ouviu a voz de sua irmã soar do outro lado da porta e resolveu investigar. Lembrava-se de sua mãe deixando claro para não perturbar a irmã que estava descansando da viagem, mas a curiosidade falava mais alto e como uma bela curiosa que ela era, queria saber mais da irmã que tinha cabelo de boneca. Ela tinha muitas perguntas, muita dúvidas como qualquer criança de sua idade têm. Sua principal vítima era Sasuke. A pequena Haruno amava o seu irmão mais velho, e o tomava como uma espécie de sábio. Sasuke sabia de tudo.

Sakura fingiu que não tinha visto a pequena intrometida e voltou à atenção a sua ligação.

\- Ino eu vou desligar.

 _\- Tudo bem, mas me mantem informada das fofocas aí, quero saber de tudo._

\- Não prometo nada.

Em seguida desligou o celular e o deixou na cama. Pegou o resto do seu sanduiche e o levou a boca, junto com o resto do suco que havia no copo.

\- Até quando vai ficar aí me vigiado, fedelha?

Mya deu um pulo para trás, seu coração batia rápido. Ela havia sido descoberta. Como ela sabia que ela estava ali a vigiando? Sakura era mais esperta do que ela pensara.

Apertou mais a sua boneca com a cabeça de porcelana e cabelos cor-de-rosa contra o seu corpo, e timidamente abriu mais a porta e se revelou para a irmã.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando aquela garota adentrando o seu quarto, parecia acanhada, mas era intrometida.

\- O que você quer? - a voz de Sakura havia saído um pouco grossa, mas pouco estava se lixando. Não tinha paciência para lhe dar com crianças.

Mya olhava a irmã totalmente deslumbrada. Sakura parecia uma boneca gigante. Ela sabia que Hanabi - sua amiguinha - iria morrer de inveja quando souber que tem ela uma irmã boneca.

\- O seu cabelo é da cor do cabelo da minha boneca Yumi. - a voz fina e infantil soou tímida.

Sakura arqueou novamente a sobrancelha.

\- É mesmo? - o tom debochado não foi percebido por Mya, ao contrário, a garota parecia agora um pouco mais confiante por que a irmã estava dando atenção.

Mya apenas assentiu com a cabeça, concordado.

\- Você é bonita.

\- Você também é.

Sakura havia sido sincera, e apesar de não gostar de crianças ela não podia ignorar que aquele fedelha era uma gracinha. Dobrou sua perna e colocou a outra para fora da cama. Mya se aproximou um pouco.

\- Eu queria que o meu cabelo fosse que nem o seu e o da Yumi. - a pequena Haruno estava controlando a vontade de agarrar a mão de Sakura e a puxar para o seu quarto cor-de-rosa cheio de bonecas e ursinhos de pelúcia.

\- Se o seu cabelo fosse que nem o meu, você seria uma anormal.

Mya inclinou sua cabeça um pouco para o lado, confusa.

\- Anormal? O que é isso?

\- É uma pessoa esquisita.

\- Ah. - em seguida sorriu timidamente. - Se eu tivesse o cabelo rosa eu seria uma princesa que nem a Yumi.

Sakura fitava aquela pequena intrometida que a cada palavra avançava um passo para mais perto. Admitia que não gostava de crianças, elas eram chatas, irritantes que não sabe o seu lugar. E aquela pirralha não era diferente, mas era uma chata e irritante de um jeito fofo. Aqueles olhos verdes e grandes a fitavam com tanta admiração que havia a deixando um pouco desconcertada. Sakura não via nada em si de especial, era apenas uma adolescente qualquer com uma vida desgraçada. Mas para aquela garota ela era diferente.

Ela havia percebido que Mya era simplesmente _amável._

[...]

Sasuke entrou em casa exalto, havia concertado mais da metade do cercado. Kizashi havia o mandado ir para casa comer algo, e não pensou duas vezes em aceitar. Entrou na cozinha encontrando sua mãe preparando o jantar, o cheiro agradável de comida caseira invadia todo o cômodo, fazendo sua barriga roncar.

Abriu a geladeira, fazendo a atenção de sua mãe voltar-se para si.

\- Querido têm sanduiches feito dentro daquele pode azul aí na mesa. - Mikoto disse enquanto cortava alguns tomates para o tempero do ensopado de carne.

Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira com a jarra de suco e colocou um pouco no copo, abriu o pote e pegou um daqueles sanduiches maravilhoso que sua mãe fazia.

\- A garota saiu da toca? - ele perguntou como não quer nada, terminado de engolir o pedaço do sanduiche e dando um bom gole do suco.

\- Não. - respondeu sem o fitar. - Kizashi levou um lanche para ela no quarto.

\- Hm.

Voltou sua atenção para o lanche, e não falou mais nada. O silêncio havia predominado a cozinha e não seria ele a quebrá-lo.

Mas a voz de sua mãe logo soou:

\- A Mya está muito quieta. - a mais velha sentiu a ausência da filha. - Espero que ela não esteja perturbando a Sakura.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas continuava matando a sua fome, ignorando o que a mãe havia falado. Mas a imagem da garota que parecia um _crackudo_ de rua passou por sua cabeça e ele não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso escapasse por sua boca.

Ela era louca.

\- Sasuke.

O sorriso se fechou quando fitou sua mãe que havia o chamado.

\- O quê?

Ela virou um pouco o seu corpo e fitou o filho.

\- Vai lá ver o que sua irmã está aprontando. Não é bom deixar Mya sozinha por muito tempo.

\- Tá.

Sasuke deu mais um último gole do seu suco e se levantou da cadeira e saiu da cozinha. Subiu as escadas e logo estava no corredor, e quando caminhava para o quarto da menor, escutou vozes saindo do quarto de frente ao seu, o quarto da esquisita de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Ele se aproximou cautelosamente, para não ser percebido e olhou o quarto pela brecha da porta entreaberta. Sakura estava sentada em sua cama e Mya de frente para ela e tagarelando enquanto alisava o cabelo rosa de sua boneca favorita. Não demorou para que percebesse que _ele_ era o assunto da fofoca das duas.

\- Aí o Suke foi subir na cerca para atravessar o outro lado para colocar a corda no boi e escorregou. Ele caiu com a cara no chão. - as risadas da pequenina ecoavam pelo quarto enquanto contava os fatos.

Mya estava queimando o seu filme.

Sakura também ria escutando aquelas barbaridades. Aquela pirralha era muito tagarela e só em cinco minutos ela tinha lascado a vida de todos da casa, principalmente o _Suke._ Até que aquela fedelha não era tão chata assim.

Sasuke que fitava as duas a espreita não estava gostado de ouvir sua irmã o difamando para aquela garota. O que ela iria pensar dele? Ainda lembrava-se daquele tombo, havia machucado o nariz e foi uma dor miserável, sem contar nos elementos a mais que ele havia ganhado.

Mya era uma fofoqueira.

\- Essa deve ter doido. - comentou Sakura enquanto sorria, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Mya gargalhou e assentiu.

\- O pior que ele caiu com a cara no cocô do boi.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Sakura desmanchasse em gargalhadas, caindo com o corpo para trás. Ela não conhecia o Sasuke, mas pelo o que Mya estava contando, ele era um verdadeiro Mané. Tinha percebido isso quando ele tentava fazer pose de durão, tudo pose.

Sasuke sentiu a sua veia do pescoço latejar, seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Mya iria se ver com ele, ah se ia.

Não aguentando ser o centro do deboche, Sasuke abriu a porta bruscamente, assustando as duas que estavam distraídas, e fazendo-as o fitarem.

\- Mya, a mamãe está te chamando. - sua voz era rouca e fria, seus olhos não estavam focados na irmã e sim na garota que agora sorria zombeteira, e aquilo deixou o Uchiha mais zangado.

Mya desceu da cama e se aproximava do irmão.

\- Suke eu...

\- Desce agora. - sua voz entredentes interrompeu a pequena.

Mya apenas suspirou e saiu do quarto com um bico do tamanho do mundo. Sasuke não deu bola, continuava fitando a garota.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- O que foi?

\- Sabia que é falta de educação ficar zombando das desgraças dos outros? - Sasuke questionou, seu rosto ainda era sério.

Sakura apenas sorriu debochada e ficou de pé.

\- Foda-se.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

\- Você é bem desbocada garota.

Sakura apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou dele, ficando a sua frente.

\- Eu estou pouco me fudendo para isso. - seus olhos verdes fitavam os negros dele. E ela tinha que admitir, ele podia ser um babaca, mas era lindo. - Agora vaza do meu quarto.

De perto e fitando aquela garota maluca e desbocada a sua frente, Sasuke não pode deixar de se sentir meio estranho. Sakura era uma garota diferente das garotas que ele conhecia, e ele deveria está pirado por gostar de certa forma daquilo.

Mas que droga ele estava pensando?

Conseguiu desviar os olhos da garota e deu as costas e saiu do quarto dela, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo com ele por sentir algum tipo de atração por aquela maluca.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS**

O que acharam da Mya?  
Sasuke está mesmo ferrado com essa irmã fofoqueirinha, né? kkkkk  
Gente eu espero comentários e favoritos, criticas reconstrutivas e opiniões, tudo o que vcs falam são importante :)


	4. Em Família

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - EM FAMÍLIA  
**

.

Depois de um dia inteiro trabalhando duro nas cercas que haviam se arrancado na tempestade de dois dias, Kizashi entrou em casa depois que tirou as botinas sujas de terras, deixando-as do lado de fora.

Já na sala, o cheiro de comida caseira invadia todo o cômodo, fazendo assim seu estômago reclamar. Caminhou com passos largos e calmos, chegou à cozinha encontrando sua linda esposa Mikoto terminando de arrumar a mesa com travessas de comidas que só de olhar sua boca salivava. Sua pequena bonequinha Mya estava sentada na cadeira alisando os cabelos cor-de-rosa de sua boneca favorita que ele havia dado a ela no natal passado.

E assim quando a menor percebeu sua presença, um sorriso enorme iluminou seu rosto, revelando a pequena janelinha no canto de seus dentes de leite.

\- Papai! - a voz eufórica de Mya ecoou pela cozinha, enquanto descia da cadeira e corria até abraçar as pernas do pai.

\- Mya, eu estou todo sujo. - o tom de voz de Kizashi saiu risonho, enquanto afastava a filha delicadamente de si, passando a mão nos cabelos fininhos e lisos da pequena, que ergueu o olhar para cima e sorriu mais.

Mikoto sorriu com a cena e fitou seu esposo.

\- Querido já vou servir o jantar.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho e logo desço. - ele disse se afastando para o portal da cozinha, mas parou e voltou a olhar sua esposa. - E Sakura, saiu do quarto?

\- Ainda não.

\- Papai, eu falei com a Sakura. - disse Mya trazendo a atenção do patriarca para si, era notável o tom animado na voz da menina. - Ela é muito legal papai.

Kizashi não evitou o sorriso que se abria em seu rosto, estava contente que suas duas filhas estejam se dando bem, apesar de conhecer o gênio forte de sua primogênita.

\- Me alegra em saber que esteja gostando de sua irmã. - ele disse, vendo a menina voltar a sentar na cadeira. - Bom, eu vou subindo, chamo ela antes de descer.

O Haruno saiu da cozinha, deixando mãe e filha ali. Mya ainda ficou olhando por onde seu pai havia saído, mas logo voltou sua atenção para sua mãe preparando um suco de laranja.

A mais velha ergueu seu olhar para a filha, e sorriu levemente.

\- Meu amor, vai chamar seu irmão para jantar.

\- Posso chamar a Sakura também? - ela perguntou, seus olhinhos verdes brilhavam.

Mikoto sorriu.

\- Pode.

A pequena Haruno não esperou duas vezes, desceu da cadeira e saiu correndo pela casa, podia escutar a voz alta da mãe a repreender por correr. Subiu as escadas, segurando o corrimão que era de seu tamanho para não cair. Passou pelo corredor até parar na porta do quarto de seu irmão mais velho. Levando a mão na maçaneta, girou e abriu a porta lentamente, encontrando Sasuke sentado na cadeira giratória, teclando no computador.

O pequeno chiado da porta atraiu a atenção do mais velho, fazendo-o virar sua cabeça para trás encontrando aquela pentelha fofoqueira entrando em seu quarto de mansinho.

\- O que foi Mya?

Ela deu alguns passos para frente.

\- Suke a mamãe está te chamando para jantar.

\- Já estou descendo. - ele respondeu um pouco seco, voltando sua atenção para o computador.

Ainda estava irritado com a menina por ser uma língua de trapos e falar tudo o que se acontece em casa para uma desconhecida. Sim, Sakura era uma desconhecida para ele, apesar de ter achado a garota bonita, ela era tão grossa quanto um javali.

Mya como toda a criança era curiosa, e só o fato de Sasuke ter dado mais atenção à tela do computador do que para ela, havia atiçado sua curiosidade infantil.

 _O que ele tanto olhava? O que tinha de mais interessante ali do que ela?_

Devagarinho e com passos leves, ela se aproximou do irmão, que estava tão entretido clicando o mouse que não havia a notado se aproximando e parando um pouco atrás de si. No monitor apareciam algumas fotos de uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, e um rosto muito conhecido para ela, o rosto de sua irmã mais velha e legal.

\- Olha, é a Sakura!

Sasuke deu um pulo da cadeira, não havia notado que Mya ainda estava em seu quarto. As fotos de Sakura que ele via do facebook dela que estava em público, havia tomado toda a sua atenção. Fitou a menor ao seu lado, o cenho levemente franzido e o coração que parecia que iria sair pela boca.

A pequena sapeca riu, tinha achando graça do jeito espalhafatoso de seu irmão quando tomou aquele susto, ela não tinha a intenção de assustá-lo, mas não tinha como não achar engraçado. Mas logo seu sorriso morreu quando percebeu que as expressões de Sasuke eram sérias.

Ele estava zangado com ela.

\- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, sua enxerida? - foi inevitável sua voz não sair fria, Sasuke estava realmente irritado, deixando Mya um pouco acanhada.

\- Eu queria ver o que você estava fazendo. - ela respondeu de um jeito totalmente inocente. - Você estava olhando a foto da Sakura?

\- Isso não é da sua conta. - respondeu, voltando sua atenção ao computador, fechou a janela e desligou em seguida. - Sabia que é feio ficar xeretando as coisas dos outros?

Voltou a olhar a pequena que agora apoiava o seu pequeno corpo na mesa de seu computador.

\- Desculpe Suke. - ela pediu com a voz manhosa, fazendo beicinho, um gesto totalmente fofo.

Sasuke suspirou cansado diante daqueles olhos grandes e verdes de sua irmãzinha sapeca e enxerida. Ele não conseguia ficar com raiva dela por muito tempo, a danada sabia como driblar a situação a seu favor, e só aquele gesto com aquela carinha arrependida e fofa já havia o derrubado.

\- Tudo bem, Mya. - se levantou da cadeira e pegou a pequena nos braços. - Vamos descer.

\- Não. - ela o interrompeu. - A mamãe me mandou chamar a Sakura também.

Ela não podia esquecer-se daquela missão _ultra-hiper-mega_ importante. Sua mãe havia confiado a ela a responsabilidade de chamar a sua irmã legal com cabelo de boneca para descer para jantar.

Seu corpo se contorcia nos braços de Sasuke, até ele a colocá-la no chão novamente. A pentelha correu até a porta aberta, mas parou com o pé no corredor e olhou para o irmão que a fitava com uma sobrancelha negra erguida.

\- Você vem comigo chamar ela, Suke?

Sasuke quis rir daquela pergunta. Ir até o quarto daquela louca varrida e chamá-la? Se ele fosse lá era bem capaz dela o acertar com alguma coisa afiada ou o jogasse pela janela. Aquela garota tinha jeito de ser sanguinária. Passar longe da porta do quarto dela era o melhor para a sua saúde física e psicológica.

\- Não. - sua resposta veio curta e seca.

A pequena não se importou, apenas deu de ombros e aproximou do quarto da Sakura que era de frente do seu irmão. Levou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, abrindo-a devagarinho, percebendo a presença de Sasuke atrás de si, fechando sua porta do quarto e sumindo pelo corredor, em direção as escadas.

Sakura estava deitada atravessada, com a cabeça para fora da cama, sentindo o sangue descer para o seu cérebro, mas não se importava. Os chiados de seu fone de ouvido ecoavam por todo o quarto devido à altura.

Mya se aproximou curiosa, sabia que a irmã não estava dormindo, pois quem dormiria naquela posição desconfortante? Além do mais, as pernas cruzadas dela estavam balançando.

A pequena continuou se aproximando até se agachar-se de frente para o rosto de cabeça para baixo de Sakura e tocar levemente a sua testa com o dedo.

Sakura abriu os olhos subitamente com o pequeno susto, encontrando dois pares de olhos verdes a fitando.

\- O que faz aqui, pirralha? - a voz de Sakura havia saído mais grossa que o normal enquanto se ajeitava na cama, tirando um dos fones do ouvido, sentindo o sangue que havia descido para sua cabeça voltar o normal.

Franziu o cenho ainda olhando aquela criatura adorável e intrometida que havia se erguido e ficado de pé.

\- Eu vim te chamar para jantar. - o sorriso iluminou seu rosto redondo e corado.

Sakura revirou os olhos e se jogou de costas na cama.

\- Daqui a pouco eu desço. - murmurou, mexendo na playlist de seu celular.

Mya observava a irmã mais velha que resolveu a ignorar, colocando a outra perna do fone no ouvido e fechando os olhos, voltando a escutar o seu rock pesado.

Delicadamente ela aproximou-se mais da cama e subiu, fazendo Sakura abrir os olhos na mesma hora e fitar aquela pequena intrometida que estava agora sentada a olhando.

\- O que você ainda quer? - Sakura não se importou em não ser rude com a menor. - Eu não falei que desço daqui a pouco?

\- O que você está escutando? - a mais nova perguntou, ignorando os protestos de Sakura e muito menos se importando com o tom grosseiro.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

\- Música.

A resposta de Sakura foi um pequeno passe para que Mya se animasse e continuasse suas perguntas de criança curiosa que ela era.

\- Que música é?

Sakura bufou impaciente com aquela pirralha intrometida. Sentou-se na cama, ficando ao lado da menor que agora a olhava com mais atenção.

\- Rock.

Mya piscou duas vezes, processando o que Sakura havia falando. O que era rock? Aquela palavra era nova para ela, inédita.

\- Ah. - sua cabeça inclinou para o lado. - Eu nunca escutei rock.

Sakura fitava aquela figura infantil confusa. Suspirou cansada, tirando a perna do fone do ouvido.

Ser legal com aquela pirralha não iria matá-la, não é?

\- Você quer escutar?

Os olhos verdes de Mya brilharam, ela assentiu com a cabeça sem pensar duas vezes. Sakura entregou a perna do fone branco e a menor pegou, colocando no ouvido em seguida. No começo levou um susto com o som alto e potente, enquanto a voz grave de Corey Taylor invadia seus tímpanos, deixando um pouco tonta.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios, prendendo uma risada com a figura de sua irmãzinha inocente experimentando uma coisa nova. Talvez estragar aquela pirralha com seu excelente gosto musical não fosse tão ruim assim.

Mya a olhou, confusa, sua mão segurava o fone para não cair do ouvido.

\- Por que ele está gritando?

\- Por que é rock.

\- Quem canta?

\- Slipknot. - respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da menor.

\- Eslipinot.

Sakura acabou rindo, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Pirralha você tem muito que aprender ainda.

\- O Suke não escuta rock.

\- Ah é? - questionou, prevendo o que poderia vir daquela pequena fofoqueira. - O que o _Suke_ escuta então.

Mya olhou para cima, colocando um dedo na bochecha, pensativa.

\- Ele escuta Bruno e Marrone, Luan Santana, é... Hm... Chitãozinho e Xororó... - olhou para Sakura. - Isso!

Sakura acabou rindo de novo, se perguntando que droga de música o _Suke_ escutava?

\- Você gosta de escutar isso? - ela perguntou, atiçando a garotinha a falar mais.

\- Não sei. Quando o Naruto vem aqui, o Suke coloca o som beeem alto. Aí a mamãe fica brigando com ele, aí o Suke fica com raiva e não deixa eu entrar no quarto dele. - a pequena fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça para os lados. - Eu não gosto não.

Sakura sorriu debochada, enquanto via a pequena garotinha tagarela ajeitar o fone que teimava em cair no ouvido. E nessa hora a atenção das duas foi direto para a porta aberta do quarto de Sakura onde Kizashi fitava suas duas filhas com certo orgulho.

Estava animado em saber que Sakura estava se dando bem com Mya, admitia que sentiu um certo receio que a sua primogênita rejeitasse a irmã caçula, mas pelo jeito estava enganado.

\- Vejo que minhas duas princesas estão se dando bem. - um sorriso escapou por sua boca, olhando aquela cena com ternura.

\- Papai. - Mya sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentes.

\- Vamos descer para o jantar? - ele questionou, desviando seus olhos para Sakura que tomava o fone de Mya e saindo do reprodutor de músicas, levantando-se da cama.

Mya a imitou, pegando a boneca que ela tinha depositado ao seu lado na cama.

\- A mamãe fez uma comida bem gostosa. - Mya fitou a irmã. - Você vai gostar Sakura, eu ajudei.

Sakura abaixou os olhos para a pirralha que a seguia até onde seu pai esperava no corredor.

\- É mesmo? - mesmo que seu tom tenha saído sem um pingo de interesse, Mya como uma criança que adora uma atenção não percebeu.

Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordado.

\- Sim.

Kizashi ficou ao lado de Sakura, passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

\- Faminta? - seu tom saiu bom humorado.

\- Um pouco.

Os três desceram e logo chegaram à cozinha. A mesa já estava posta e Sasuke já estava sentado na cadeira, esperando que os outros integrantes da casa chegassem para poder se servir, como uma boa e bela família unida que eles eram.

O jantar foi tranquilo, apesar de Sakura fitar só o seu prato e calada o tempo todo, ignorando algumas perguntas de Mikoto e as de Mya também. Mas a matriarca da família entendia, estava sendo difícil para a adolescente está num ambiente diferente daquele que estava acostumada. Mas ela iria fazer de tudo para deixar Sakura o mais confortável possível.

Já Sasuke a cada hora que passava ele tomava mais antipatia por aquela garota mal educada. Não gostava desse tipo de gente esnobe e mimada. Sakura teria muito que aprender pela frente.

Mas o que todos não imaginavam era que Sakura apenas estava perdida em devaneios, mexida por dentro. Pois ali, naquele momento que ela estava jantando com todos em volta da mesa, que ela percebeu:

Era a primeira vez que ela fazia uma refeição na mesa em família.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS**

O que acharam do capítulo?  
Sei que ficou menor que o antigo, mas estou mudando algumas coisas, sabe? Detalhado.  
Espero seus comentários e favoritos.

Bjs.


	5. A Morte da Premiada

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 - A MORTE DA PREMIADA  
**

.

Dois dias havia se passado, dois dias de puro tédio para Sakura que só havia saído de seu quarto para ir a cozinha comer, e no banheiro para fazer suas necessidades. Não havia saído da casa para tomar um ar puro e ouvir o canto dos pássaros e a brisa suave da manhã, ou da tarde. O tédio era eminente, e havia atingido o estágio cem.

O dia clareava lá fora, fazendo assim com que os animais despertassem para mais um dia na fazenda, e não era diferente para o _despertador natural_ que durante o seu tempo de vida não havia deixado ninguém na mão.

O galo com penugens vermelhas e pretas cantava em cima de uma cerca velha de madeira, cumprindo seu trabalho diário e despertando todos na fazenda, assim como Sakura.

A garota rolou na cama, irritada com o maldito animal que estava acabando com o seu sono.

Aquilo era um pesadelo.

Abriu os olhos preguiçosos, percebendo o quarto ainda pouco escuro, mas o céu lá fora - que ela via por sua janela aberta - estava ficando mais claro.

Bufou, escutando novamente aquele animal dos infernos soltar aquele canto agudo.

\- _Que inferno._ \- ralhou, ficando de bruços e colocando o travesseiro na cabeça, tentando voltar a dormir, mas novamente o galo voltou a cantar.

Grunhiu irritada, ficando de barriga para cima, seu travesseiro caiu no chão. Pegou o celular que estava na mesinha ao lado e viu as horas. 5hs e 45min.

\- Galo filho da puta. - murmurou impaciente, deixando o celular em seu lugar voltou a tentar dormir.

Era o seu terceiro dia na fazenda e era a terceira vez que ela se acordava com aquele bicho, parecia que fazia de propósito só para irritá-la de manhã. Ela não precisava acordar as cinco da madrugada com barulhos de galos ou outras coisas na sua casa de Tóquio. E mais uma vez amaldiçoou sua mãe por largá-la naquele fim de mundo.

Tentou voltar a dormir, mas já era tarde, havia perdido o seu precioso sono. Prendeu um grito irritado que queria escapulir por sua garganta e tentou se acalmar. Seus olhos ardiam levemente, odiava acordar cedo.

Ficou naquela cama olhando para o teto por algum tempo, vendo seu quarto ficar cada vez mais claro até não aguentar mais.

Bufou pela segunda vez e resolveu sair daquela cama, suas costas estavam começando a doer. Abriu o guarda-roupa com certa ignorância e tirou um short jeans folgado e rasgado que batiam no meio das coxas e uma camiseta preta de algodão com uma estampa de um revolver. Pegou sua toalha e marchou para fora do quarto até o banheiro. Levou a mão na maçaneta e percebeu que estava trancada, e logo uma voz familiar soou de lá dentro:

\- Tem gente!

Bufou mais uma vez e encostou-se à parede e fitou o chão com uma cara emburrada. Além de acordar cedo ainda tinha que esperar para entrar no banheiro, e ainda por cima era o babaca do enteado de seu pai.

Não demorou e logo Sasuke abriu a porta, seus olhos ergueram para o garoto que estava com os cabelos molhados, pingando sobre a camiseta de um branco amarelado. _Até que ele tinha músculos,_ pensou, e logo seus olhos focaram na expressão calma de seu meio irmão.

Sasuke não era diferente, estava surpreso por vê-la de pé tão cedo, e surpreso por vê-la pela primeira vez sem aquela maquiagem pesada. O rosto claro com algumas pintinhas de sarda por debaixo dos olhos que estavam mais verdes, os cabelos róseos bagunçados e mal cortados não ocultava sua aparência de menina angelical, mesmo que seu cenho estivesse franzindo.

Ela era... Linda.

\- O que você está olhando, babaca? - a voz malcriada de Sakura havia acabado com todo o encanto.

Onde diabos aquela garota tinha de angelical? Só se fosse à cara, pois a alma era de demônio.

Uniu levemente as sobrancelhas.

\- Você é sempre mal humorada desse jeito? - perguntou, desviando agora sua atenção para as vestes da garota.

Ela usava um pijama preto com estampas de caveirinhas. Ele se perguntava o que aquela garota via de bonito em ter roupas com estampas de crânios. Só podia ser coisa de gente da cidade grande.

\- Você dá para sair daí? - Sakura ralhou, estava irritada e desconfortável com o olhar do garoto em seu corpo.

Sasuke ergueu seu olhar para a menina que era bem menor que ele, mas tinha um gênio de cão.

A garota estava arisca.

\- Você não sabe o que é educação? Um simples, por favor? - ele questionou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e a olhando de cima para baixo.

Sakura uniu mais o cenho, crispando os lábios.

\- Vai se foder.

Em seguida empurrou o rapaz com o ombro para que se afastasse da porta do banheiro, fazendo com que o mesmo tropeçasse-nos próprios pés, mas manteve o equilíbrio. Ela entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta com força.

Sasuke voltou seu corpo para a porta fechada com as sobrancelhas unidas. Que garota grossa.

\- Além de mal educada é boca suja. - ele disse alto, para que ela ouvisse, mas não obteve respostas.

Suspirou revirando os olhos, e foi para o seu quarto.

Sakura resmungava enquanto tirava suas roupas e entrava no box. Deu um gritinho agudo quando a água gelada bateu em seu corpo quente.

\- Mas que merda, além de perder meu tempo nesse fim de mundo, não tem chuveiro quente nesse bosta. - reclamou enquanto voltava para debaixo da água gelada que caía do chuveiro de plástico.

Tomou um banho rápido e logo saiu do box, se enrolando na toalha. Vestiu suas roupas, sentindo sua pele ficar arrepiada de frio, e fez sua higiene pessoal. Saiu do banheiro e foi para o seu quarto, jogou a roupa de dormir na sua cama bagunçada e ficou de frente a sua penteadeira.

Sua imagem sem maquiagem refletiu no espelho redondo, odiava aquela expressão de garota pirralha que ela via, estava se sentindo _humana._ Sorriu com esse pensamento, e pegou o lápis preto e começou a delinear seus olhos, pois só assim ela se sentiria bem com ela mesma.

[...]

Sasuke sentou-se a mesa posta, sentindo o cheiro de café quente que saia do coador de pano que sua a mãe preparava. Kizashi apareceu na porta dos fundos com um balde de alumínio com o leite pela metade e depositou em cima da mesa. Mikoto pegou o balde e derramou o líquido num recipiente menor.

O Haruno puxou a cadeira e se sentou na ponta da mesa retangular, seus olhos foram direto para seu enteado que havia criado como filho, assim como o mais velho que agora era um homem feito e estava numa outra cidade cursando uma faculdade.

\- Sasuke. - chamou, fazendo com que a atenção do garoto que estava na manteiga que passava no pão para ele. - Quando terminarmos de comer, você alimente a premiada e vá direto para o cercado no final das terras. Minato confirmou que vai vir hoje para nos ajudar com seu filho.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Tá.

\- Os danos da tempestade foram tão grandes assim, querido? - a voz de Mikoto soou suave, enquanto colocava a jarra com o leite quente em cima da mesa.

Kizashi fitou sua bela esposa.

\- Sim. - fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. - foram mais de cem metros de cerca arrancada. Temo pelos gados que possam escapar, por isso o quanto antes arrumar esse problema, melhor.

\- Entendo. - ela disse baixinho. - Mas tudo vai dar certo.

Sakura entrou na cozinha atraindo a atenção de todos para si, principalmente de Sasuke que havia percebido que ela havia voltado a colocar aquela maquiagem pesada no rosto a deixando com uma expressão melancólica, e seus cabelos uma bagunça como sempre.

Kizashi não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso e a felicidade por ver sua menina ali, mesmo achando estranho ela está de pé àquela hora, já que os dois dias anteriores ela só aparecia na hora do almoço.

\- Bom dia minha filha. - a voz humorada de Kizashi soou, fazendo a garota o olhar enquanto se sentava na cadeira de frente para Sasuke.

\- Bom dia. - respondeu com o tom baixo e ainda irritado.

Desviou sua atenção quando percebeu que um par de olhos negros a fitando e comprovou quando olhou para o garoto que a olhava de rabo de olho, mas logo desviram, tanto ela como ele.

\- Bom dia querida. - a voz macia e aconchegante de Mikoto soou, trazendo a atenção da garota para si. - Tem suco de laranja, leite, café, pão, queijo... Você pode se servir o que mais lhe agradar.

Sakura apenas assentiu, preferindo optar pelo suco de laranja, sentindo a madrasta sentar ao seu lado.

\- O que aconteceu para que acordasse cedo? - Perguntou Kizashi para a filha, enquanto levava a xícara de café na boca.

Sakura olhou seu pai e reprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos e começar um barraco, dizendo o quanto queria que aquela fazenda explodisse.

\- Agradeça ao lindo galo de vocês. - a resposta sarcástica junto com o sorriso irônico fez o mais velho erguer as sobrancelhas e Sasuke segurar um sorriso, enquanto levava o copo de leite aos lábios.

Aquela garota ainda não tinha viso nada, e aquilo era só o começo.

[...]

Depois de dias enfurnada dentro de casa, especificamente dentro de seu quarto, Sakura resolveu sair um pouco e andar na fazenda, e claro, não havia achado nada de interessante e sim um monte de mato e a natureza que a rodeava.

Ela odiava a natureza.

Entrou no curral e se sentou num reservado de feno empalhado e começou a mexer no celular. Estava se escondendo de Mya que havia resolvido mostrar a fazenda e todos os habitantes que havia nela. A pirralha falava tanto que se sentia tonta. Resolveu brincar de esconde-esconde para não ter que perder a pouca paciência e mandar a garota por espaço. Por isso havia mandado a menina se esconder que ela iria procurar. Claro que foi uma estratégia de Sakura para caí fora.

Sentia-se entediada, não havia nada de legal que pudesse passar o tempo mais rápido, estava começando a pirar. Seu pai comentou que havia internet naquele fim de mundo, mas ainda não havia dado a senha do _wi-fi._ Já havia escutado suas cotas de músicas heavy Metal no celular, ligava para Ino, mas o telefone da loira vadia - como ela chamava à amiga - estava sempre dando fora de área.

Ela tinha vontade de gritar, quebrar as coisas, para mostrar para alguém o quanto ela estava odiando aquele lugar. Ninguém a entendia, ninguém.

Um mugido alto da vaca soou atrás de si, fazendo-a dar um pulo e ficar de pé e virando seu corpo para trás, assustada.

A vaca estava atrás de um cercadinho de madeira velha a uns dois metros de distância, no fundo do curral. Não havia reparado naquele animal quando entrou no lugar.

\- Era só o que me faltava. - bufou irritada, sendo alvo dos olhos redondos e grandes do animal.

A vaca mugiu novamente, alto e agudo, fazendo Sakura dá um passo para trás.

\- O que foi? Você nunca viu uma garota com cabelo cor-de-rosa? - brigou com o cenho franzido, como se a vaca pudesse a entender. - Como você vê, é original.

A vaca a olhava com aqueles olhões redondos enquanto a boca remoía algo.

\- Dá para você parar de me olhar?

E novamente o som alto e agudo da vaca soou mugindo.

Sakura bufou mais uma vez e deu as costas para o animal, iria sair dali e escolher um novo lugar para se esconder da pestinha de sua irmã mais nova. Ela caminhava com passos pesados e tropeçou em algo que estava ao chão, fazendo um barulho e quase foi ao chão, mas conseguiu seu equilíbrio.

\- Essa porra...

Olhou para o quê ela havia tropeçado, vendo um galão branco de plástico com um líquido pela metade. Agachou-se e ajeitou o galão, vendo as letras pretas escritas num papel branco colado no galão com um durex escrito: Gasolina.

Uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça, e automaticamente olhou para o animal que continuava a olhando e remoendo algo. Voltou sua atenção ao galão do chão e o pegou, ergueu seu corpo para cima e se aproximou do cercadinho de madeira que impedia a vaca de sair enquanto destampava o pequeno galão de plástico. O cheio forte da gasolina invadiu o ambiente a fazendo espirrar.

\- Você está com cede? - ela perguntou sorrindo ironicamente parando em frente à vaca.

Entornou o líquido no focinho do animal que passava a língua enquanto tentava se afastar do líquido amargo que a garota jogava.

\- Isso, beba. Beba tudo sua vaca idiota.

Depois de derramar toda a gasolina do galão para a vaca beber, Sakura deu alguns passos para trás olhando para os lados e jogou o galão num canto escondido. Ela deu um último olhar para o animal que passava a língua por seu focinho, tirando os resíduos da gasolina.

Deus as costas e saiu do curral enquanto um pequeno sorriso se abria no canto de sua boca diante da traquinagem que havia feito, e sabia que em breve a vaca iria sofrer as consequências de ter ingerido um líquido tóxico.

[...]

No final das terras da fazenda estava Sasuke e seu melhor amigo Naruto ajudando a concertar as cercas de arame que haviam sido arrancadas do temporal que teve no final de semana passado.

Naruto havia vindo com seu pai Minato dá uma força para Kizashi. Por muitos anos viveu com sua família numa casinha simples de madeira com quatro cômodos para o lado oeste da fazenda. Seu pai devia muito a Kizashi por tê-lo ajudado a conseguir com o tempo o pequeno sítio onde eles moravam hoje.

O loiro ergueu seu corpo para cima com as mãos na cintura e fitou o céu, o sol quente que queimava sua pele. Sentia suas costas doerem pelo tempo que estava envergado colocando o arame nos pequenos troncos de madeiras.

Olhou para seu amigo sem camisa - assim como ele - que batia o martelo na madeira, socando-a mais no chão um pouco afastado. Resolveu dar-se um tempo para um descanso, que ele não era de ferro, e se aproximou com passos lentos até Sasuke que mantinha sua atenção em eu trabalho.

\- Teme, eu penso que você às vezes não é humano.

Sasuke parou de martelar quando viu que a madeira estava bem enfincada na terra. Ergueu seu corpo ficando reto e olhou para seu amigo que estava se sentando no chão.

\- Você que é um molenga, Naruto. - disse, tirando sua camiseta suja que estava pendurada no seu bolso de trás da calça e passou no rosto, tirando o suor.

Naruto agora se deitou no chão de terra com grama e mato, não se importando com algumas pedrinhas afiadas machucares e arranharem suas costas sem a camisa. Colocou um braço na testa para fazer sombra nos olhos.

\- Eu estou acabado. - Murmurou, fazendo Sasuke o olhar e revirar os olhos.

\- Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, uns cinquenta metros para ser honesto.

Naruto resmungou alguma coisa fazendo uma careta, e Sasuke encostou o quadril na madeira redonda que havia fincado na terra e olhou o as copas das árvores a alguns metros distantes, fazendo sombra.

\- Você ainda não me falou sobre a sua irmã da cidade. - começou Naruto, ainda deitado, mas fitava o amigo que revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

\- Ela não é minha irmã.

Naruto sorriu.

\- Ela é bonita?

\- Ela é maluca. - rebateu, se afastando para erguer a outra madeira caída.

Não estava a fim de conversar com Naruto sobre a nova moradora da casa. Sabia perfeitamente que a mente do seu amigo era fértil o suficiente para supor coisas ou colocar coisas em sua cabeça que iria ficar martelando por semanas. Não que ele estivesse interessado naquela boca suja e bruta como um javali, mas ele tinha que admitir que ela era muito bonita.

Naruto sorriu mais e se levantou e seguiu Sasuke. Não existia coisa melhor do que tirá-lo a paciência, e o Uzumaki sentia uma vontade tentadora de fazer isso.

\- Por que está fugindo do assunto? - perguntou Naruto sonsamente, vendo o outro começar a martelar a madeira.

\- Naruto, temos muito trabalho para fazer do que ficar jogando conversa fora.

\- Eu só quero saber se ela é bonita como o Kizashi descreve, estou curioso.

Sasuke soltou a respiração pesada pelo nariz, e crispou os lábios, batendo com o martelo com mais força.

\- Ela é maluca das ideias - começou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. -, grossa, mal educada e palavruda.

Naruto riu dos relatos do amigo, pelos anos que ele conhecia Sasuke sabia perfeitamente que o amigo odiava gente mal educada e que falava palavrão. Para falar a verdade, ele nunca viu Sasuke falar nenhuma palavra feia, não que ele lembre. Sasuke era certinho demais.

\- É uma dessas que você precisa para te tirar dessa sua vida chata.

Sasuke parou de bater e o olhou com o cenho franzido.

\- E desde quando a minha vida é chata? - questionou. - Gosto da minha vida.

\- Eu sei, senhor perfeição, mas estou querendo dizer que você precisa de algo ou alguém que te tire dessa rotina. Isso é chato.

Sasuke bufou e terminou de pregar a madeira no chão.

\- Sasuke! - a voz de Kizashi soou longe, o chamando.

O moreno voltou sua atenção para o padrasto que se aproximava.

\- Vá lá ao curral e trás para mim aquele saco de pregos e aquele martelo do cabo preto, o meu quebrou.

\- Tá.

Sasuke deixou seu martelo no chão e se afastou com passos largos, e dez minutos depois entrou no curral e seus olhos foram à procura da caixa de ferramentas a encontrando na entrada. Agachou-se e pegou o martelo do cabo preto e o saco pequeno de pregos pouco enferrujados, tampando a caixa em seguida e a colocando em seu lugar.

Quando ergueu seu corpo e seus olhos foram para os fundos do curral, viu a vaca premiada de Kizashi caída no chão. O pequeno cercado que a mantinha presa estava quebrado por debaixo dela e uma parte a estripava o seu corpo.

Não era preciso chegar perto para saber que o animal estava morto.

Com os olhos assustado correu para fora do curral em direção ao cercado onde Kizashi estava, havia deixado o martelo e os pregos para trás.

Kizashi que conversava com Minato ergueu a cabeça, franzindo o cenho quando viu seu enteado agitado enquanto se aproximava correndo.

\- Sasuke, o que houve?

O garoto parou a sua frente, e apontou para trás sem tirar os olhos do padrasto, tentava tomar um fôlego.

\- A premiada... - a voz estava difícil de sair. - Ela está morta.

\- O quê? - disseram Kizashi e Minato em uníssonos.

\- Como assim, Sasuke? - a voz de Kizashi soou enquanto seguia em direção ao curral em passos apressados, assim como os outros dois.

\- Eu não sei. Cheguei lá para pegar o que me pediu e a vi caída no chão com o um pedaço de madeira atravessado no corpo. - ele explicou.

\- Ei onde vocês estão indo? - Naruto gritou correndo em direção deles.

Minato olhou seu filho aproximando-se.

\- Parece que a premiada morreu.

\- Morreu? - repetiu Naruto arregalando os olhos.

Os quatro não demoraram para chegar no curral e encontrar o animal morto no chão, do jeito como Sasuke havia descrito.

Kizashi se aproximou de sua vaca favorita que por anos ganhava prêmios em festivais da região, e o cheque generoso. Tocou o animal constando o corpo frio e sem vida. Fechou os olhos, suspirou pesadamente e se perguntava; como aquilo foi acontecer?

Minato se aproximou e pôs uma mão no ombro do amigo.

\- O que fazemos agora, Kizashi?

O Haruno abriu os olhos e voltou a olhar o animal.

\- Vamos levá-la a um abatedouro o mais rápido. - ele respondeu sentindo uma dor no coração.

\- Então eu vou pegar a caminhonete na minha casa.

Kizashi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos estavam em sua premiada desfalecida.

Minato se afastou e olhou o filho que estava na porta junto de Sasuke.

\- Vamos Naruto.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o pai, saindo do curral.

Sasuke podia sentir a dor de perder aquele animal de grande porte, e sabia perfeitamente o quanto seu padrasto adorava e zelava por aquela vaca. Ele deveria está desolado.

Aproximou-se de Kizashi com passos cautelosos e parou ao seu lado, e olhou o animal morto.

\- É uma pena Kizashi.

O mais velho apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sim, mas não podemos fazer nada.

O garoto olhou o mais velho.

\- O que será que aconteceu para ela morrer tão de repente? - perguntou, unindo as sobrancelhas com um ar sério e voltar a olhar o animal.

Se lembrava perfeitamente que a vaca estava em bom estado quando ele a alimentou de manhã antes de ir para os cercados. Não conseguia formular uma teoria para aquele desastre.

\- Eu não sei, mas descobriremos quando chegarmos ao abatedouro.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça, concordado.

\- Vamos precisar de corda firme para suspendê-la e colocá-la na caminhonete.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar as cordas. - disse o garoto se afastando e preparando tudo, antes da chegada de Minato com a caminhonete.

Kizashi apenas suspirou mais uma vez. Nada poderia ser mais feito, a não ser o dinheiro que ganharia no abatedouro.

[...]

Mikoto estava limpando os móveis da sala, enquanto ouvia o som dos desenhos que Mya assistia deitada no sofá. Já fazia mais de quatro horas que Kizashi havia saído para a cidade junto de Sasuke, Minato e Naruto levando a vaca premiada ao abatedouro. Ela sentia tanta pena do marido quando viu sua expressão desolada por ter perdido seu animal favorito, mas ela não podia fazer nada a não ser o consolá-lo.

O frango que ela havia colocado para assar fazia o cheiro bom invadir por toda casa e logo ela teria que dar uma olhada. Sakura havia se trancado no quarto depois de sua expedição pela fazenda com Mya. Percebeu a garota estranha enquanto subia as escadas apressada, mas resolveu deixar para lá e proibiu Mya de ficar a perturbando.

O telefone residencial começou a tocar. Correu para atender, poderia ser uma ligação de seu marido, mas a voz feminina pouco conhecida soou do outro lado.

\- Alô?

\- _É a Mebuki... Estou falando com a Mikoto?_

A mulher percebeu a voz da outra um pouco insegura.

\- Sim - respondeu com a voz simpática. -, como vai Mebuki?

 _\- Bem, na medida do possível._ \- pausa. _\- O Kizashi está?_

\- Não, ele foi à cidade. - Mikoto mesmo tentando não transparecer, se sentia um pouco desconfortável com Mebuki.

Ela era a ex-mulher de seu marido.

 _\- Ah entendo, e a Sakura?_

\- Ela está no quarto, você quer falar com ela?

 _\- Sim, por favor._

 _-_ Só um minuto.

Mikoto subiu as escadas e bateu a porta da garota e esperou, mas não ouviu uma resposta. Levou à mão a maçaneta e a girou, abrindo-a. Encontrou a garota sentada na cama com as costas na cabeceira, com os fones no ouvido e os olhos fechados. Ela escutava os chiados da música barulhenta enquanto se aproximava.

Levou uma mão a perna da garota que se mexia no ritmo da música.

\- Querida...

Sakura abriu os olhos e levou um pequeno susto por ver a sua madrasta ali no seu quarto. Franziu o cenho tirando os fones do ouvido.

\- O que foi?

A mais velha ergueu o telefone para ela.

\- Sua mãe.

Sakura pegou o telefone e esperou até que Mikoto saísse para poder levar ao ouvido.

\- Mãe?

 _\- Olá filha, como vai?_ \- a mulher do outro lado da linha perguntou, com um tom calmo, porém cauteloso.

Sakura segurou o telefone no ouvido agora com as duas mãos.

\- Mãe... Mãe por favor, me tira desse lugar. Me tira daqui por favor. - a voz da Haruno era desesperada, suas mãos agora temiam enquanto implorava.

 _\- Sakura..._

 _-_ Mãe eu juro que eu não vou mais te causar problemas. - ela continuou, interrompendo a outra. - Eu vou me comportar, eu juro. Vou ficar quietinha, você não vai nem perceber minha presença.

 _\- Sakura, esse tempo na fazenda vai fazer bem a você._

 _\- Não vai!_ \- gritou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. - Mãe eu estou sentindo que estou ficando louca... Já estou enlouquecendo. Por favor, por tudo quanto é mais sagrado mãe, me deixa voltar para casa. - a voz ficou mais desesperada, misturando com as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

 _\- Sakura você..._

\- Olha, eu posso dar um jeito e comprar uma passagem de ônibus até Tóquio. - a interrompeu novamente. - Posso pedir algum dinheiro emprestado com o meu pai, ou posso simplesmente pedir carona... Eu dou o meu jeito - sorriu chorosa. - Você não vai precisar se preocupar...

 _\- Não._ \- a voz cortante de Mebuki deu um basta. Ela não podia deixar que Sakura voltasse, sabia que o que ela falava era da boca para fora. _\- Você não pode voltar._

A expressão de Sakura estava incrédula.

\- O quê? Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

 _\- É para o seu bem._

\- Meu bem? - a expressão incrédula da garota deu lugar a uma de ódio. - Você está acabando com a minha vida!

 _\- Eu sinto muito._

\- Vai pro inferno então! - gritou, jogando o telefone na parede e o despedaçando quando caiu no chão.

As lágrimas desciam por todo o seu rosto, chorava com a raiva que sentia de sua mãe idiota. Jogou-se de cara no travesseiro que abafou seu berro estrangulado.

Sua mãe só podia a odiar para largá-la naquele fim de mundo. Sentia que não iria aguentar o verão inteiro naquele lugar, seriam dois longos meses naquele lugar abandonado, naquele mato, naquela roça.

Mikoto entrou no quarto da menina depois do barulho que havia escutado lá embaixo e os gritos de Sakura. Ela estava deitada de bruços com a cara no travesseiro, e pelo sobe e desce de suas costas percebeu que a mesma estava chorando.

Aproximou-se com passos cautelosos, viu o telefone branco espatifado no chão, mas voltou à atenção para a menina. Sabia que a garota tinha um gênio difícil, mas sabia lhe dar com isso, afinal seus dois filhos mais velho, principalmente o mais novo era genioso.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama, e tocou com a mão as costas de Sakura que não se moveu de seu lugar. Ela não queria fazer mais nada, apenas queria ficar daquele jeito até morrer.

A mão de Mikoto subiu e agora afagava os cabelos embaraçados da Haruno. Ficou nesse gesto carinhoso por algum tempo.

Sakura apertou mais os olhos, não conseguiu evitar sentir o aconchego com aquele carinho em seus cabelos. Seu coração se acalmava aos poucos, assim como ela estava se acalmando, soluçava baixinho, mas não chorava mais.

Mikoto não precisava dizer nada, apenas demonstrava com gesto de carinho que Sakura não estava sozinha.

Depois de mais algum tempo naquilo, Sakura resolveu virar seu corpo para cima. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos assim como seu rosto com vestígios de lágrimas. Fitou o rosto sereno e tranquilo de sua madrasta que a observava abrindo os braços.

\- Vem.

Sakura processou por um segundo o que ela estava fazendo, mas a angustia que sentia no momento com aquela sensação de abandono era mais forte para não pensar duas vezes e aceitar o abraço aconchegante de Mikoto. E por um segundo ela sentiu aquela sensação de que estava _protegida._

Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a cair novamente, molhando seu rosto e a roupa de sua madrasta, mas parecia que a outra não se importava.

\- Shiii... - embalou Mikoto, como uma verdadeira mãe. - Vai ficar tudo bem, querida.

Sakura chorou mais.

\- Por que ela me odeia? - a pergunta veio através de soluços.

Mikoto não precisou de muito para entender a quem a garota se referia. A abraçou mais, fazendo Sakura deitar a cabeça contra seu peito e sentir seu cheiro de algodão e Sávia. E naquele momento descobriu que Sakura era uma garota carente que precisava de carinho e muita atenção.

\- Ela não a odeia querida. – arfava o cabelo da Haruno. – Sua mãe só quer o seu bem.

\- Mas eu não quero ficar aqui. – Sakura disse com a voz baixa e chorosa, fungou em seguida - Eu quero voltar para casa.

\- Pense no lado positivo, você vai poder passar um tempo com seu pai que a ama muito. - Mikoto afastou um pouco a garota para poder olhar seus olhos marejados e vermelhos. - Ele fala sempre com muito orgulho de você para todo mundo o quanto te ama e que você é a alegria de sua vida, sua pequena primogênita bonequinha. - sorriu lembrando-se das palavras do marido. - Aqui pode ser o fim de mundo ou _a roça_ , diferente da cidade onde está acostumada, mas todos aqui querem seu bem.

Sakura apenas engoliu a pouca saliva de sua boca, os lábios entreabertos.

Mikoto continuou:

\- Dê uma chance a seu pai, você vai deixá-lo muito triste se for embora. Ele está radiante por você está aqui, e só fala em você.

Sakura soltou o ar pela boca e sorriu pouco irônica, se desfazendo do abraço da mulher e secou os olhos com as costas da mão.

\- Eu só sei causar problemas. - murmurou, quando processava o que Mikoto havia dito.

\- É só não aprontar. - sorriu, fazendo a menor sorrir debochada. - Dê uma chance a ele, Kizashi é um homem bom e não merece passar pelo desgosto de você o rejeitar, saindo da fazenda.

A Haruno fez uma careta quando o peso caiu nas suas costas. Poderia se arrepender e sair loucona no final, mas iria fazer aquele sacrifício por seu pai. Talvez respirar dois meses de ar puro não iria danificar muito o seu cérebro, não é?

\- Tudo bem.

Mikoto sorriu mais com a resposta da enteada, e Sakura desviou o olhar para o lado, domada.

\- Que bom querida, estou feliz por sua decisão. Mya te adora, sabia?

Sakura sorriu levemente lembrando-se da pirralha fofoqueira.

\- O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?

A Haruno a fitou.

\- Cortei quando estava vindo para cá.

Mikoto não se surpreendeu, apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados e sorriu.

\- Eu posso dá um jeito. - propôs. - Acho que você não vai querer andar por aí desse jeito.

Sakura sorriu sarcástica.

\- Eu não me importo em sair assim. - disse, umedecendo os lábios. - Mas aceito sua proposta.

[...]

\- Prontinho. - disse Mikoto, quando terminou de acertar o cabelo da garota, o deixando um pouco acima dos ombros, num corte reto.

As três, incluindo a pequena Mya, estavam na varanda da frente. Sakura sentada no banquinho de madeira e Mikoto atrás de si. A Haruno mais velha entregou um espelho para a rosada.

Sakura viu seu reflexo no espelho, sua madrasta era uma boa cabelereira, havia ficado bom.

\- Nossa, não estou mais parecendo uma sem teto. - virou sua cabeça para o lado vendo o tamanho de suas mechas, acima do ombro. - Você é boa nisso.

\- Faço o possível. - disse Mikoto e piscou um olho, sorrindo que Sakura viu pelo reflexo e sorriu de lado.

\- Você está muito bonita, Sakura. - a voz de Mya soou chamando a atenção das duas para si.

\- Valeu pirralha.

Levantou-se da cadeira, entregando o espelho para Mikoto, tirou o pano de seus ombros e começou a se sacudir, passando as mãos pelo corpo.

O barulho de motor de carro se aproximava chamando a atenção das três para a caminhonete que parou em frente da casa.

Kizashi saiu junto de Sasuke que segurava um embrulho de papel pardo retangular na mão. A caminhonete deu a ré e os dois acenaram para Minato que dirigia e que foi embora.

Os dois voltaram à atenção para frente e se aproximaram. Kizashi viu as três mulheres de sua vida na varanda, e um sorriso se abriu no canto de sua boca, mesmo estando triste por dentro. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi Sakura que estava com os cabelos cortados e penteados, e apostava que isso era obra de sua Mikoto.

\- Como foram lá querido, vocês demoraram. - disse Mikoto dando um passo para frente e recebendo o marido com um pequeno e rápido beijo na boca.

\- Ocorreu bem, a causa da morte foi um líquido tóxico ingerido. A nossa sorte foi que levamos a tempo antes que o produto passasse para a carne. - suspirou. - Foi por muita sorte, iria ser um grande prejuízo.

\- Eu sinto muito.

Sakura permanecia calada, queria que o tempo voltasse atrás para não fazer o que fez. A culpa era dela e estava pior quando soube por Mikoto que a vaca que havia morrido por "causas desconhecida" havia sido por ela.

Kizashi voltou sua atenção para sua filha e deixou o sentimento depressivo de lado e sorriu.

\- Aparou os cabelos, está linda... Radiante.

Sakura sorriu comprimido, desviando os olhos para o lado, envergonhada, não pelo elogio e sim pelo que havia feito no curral.

Encontrou os olhos negros de Sasuke a fitando, os dois desviram o olhar ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke gostou do corte, havia ficado bem nela...

\- Sasuke.

Saiu de seus devaneios com a voz de seu padrasto esticando a mão para o embrulho em suas mãos e o entregou.

Kizashi voltou-se para a filha e ergueu o embrulho retangular e grande para ela.

\- Para mim? - perguntou, unindo as sobrancelhas pegando a caixa pesadinha.

\- Sim, é um notebook. - sorriu, vendo Sakura ficar surpresa. - Usei o dinheiro que ganhei da vaca e resolvi gastar um pouquinho com você.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

\- O dinheiro da vaca?

\- Sim, não é uma quantia grande como eu ganhava com ela nos festivais, mas foi um bom dinheiro. - Kizashi explicou - Passei numa loja e resolvi comprar algo para você, Sasuke ajudou a escolher, ele que entende mais dessas modernidades do que eu.

Sakura ergueu o olhar para o moreno, que olhava para um ponto qualquer, pouco constrangido. Voltou a olhar o pai quando ele voltou a falar:

\- Espero que você goste.

Sakura realmente não sabia o que falar ou pensar. A vaca... Ela havia matado a coitada da vaca por ter olhado para ela e mungido. Ela matou o animal favorito de seu pai que fazia de tudo para não transparecer a tristeza, mas seus olhos diziam o contrário.

Naquele momento se sentiu egoísta, culpada e miserável. Seu pai todo atencioso e a mimando sempre, e ela o retribuía matando os animais da fazenda.

Kizashi percebeu o rosto angustiante da filha.

\- Você não gostou? Eu posso passar amanhã na loja e trocar por algo que você queira...

Sakura ergueu seu rosto para cima e fitou seu pai e o interrompeu:

\- Não... Não é isso. Eu... Eu adorei. - sorriu nervosamente. - Eu só estou triste pela vaca.

Seu pai sorriu e passou a mão em seus cabelos curtos.

\- Não se preocupe filha, vai ficar tudo bem.

A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente, segurando o presente.

\- Obrigada pai... De verdade.

\- De nada.

\- Bom, eu vou lá para dentro experimentar o presente. - disse dando passos para trás.

\- Vai lá. - Kizashi sorriu.

Sakura não pensou duas vezes e correu para dentro de casa com a caixa na mão, e subiu as escadas rapidamente e se trancou no quarto. Foi para a cama e tratou logo de abrir o embrulho, só pela caixa pode ver o notebook preto novinho e moderno.

Um peso caiu em sua consciência quando olhava seu presente. Ela havia matado uma vaca e ganhado um notebook novinho com isso.

Aquele notebook era a própria vaca na sua cama.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS**

Gente o que acharam do capítulo?  
Sakura foi má com a vaca, não é? kkkk  
E o momento dela com Mikoto? Foi bem delicada.  
E Sasuke? Algum palpite?  
Narutinho apareceu e Minato também *-*  
Bom pessoal, voltando o assunto da atualização: Esse mês de novembro vou dar a última atualizada de todas as fics - menos as que estão em hiatus -, e esse capítulo é último do ano. O mês de dezembro eu vou tirar para encerrar Ela é Demais, e para quem acompanha a fanfic os capítulos irão sair um atrás do outro.  
Bom, é isso espero suas opiniões e até ano que vem.  
Bom Natal e Um prospero 2017.  
Bjs.


End file.
